Chronicles of Envas
by 1TroublesomeGuy
Summary: A new tale unfolds as our fledgling pokemon trainer attempts to become the greatest psychic pokemon specialist. Yet all is not peaceful for Sinnoh as corruption prepares it's foul motives. OCs accepted, guide inside, post idea in review.
1. Chapter 1: Predicting the Begining

**Chronicles of Envas**

I was inspired by "The Journey of Rae Blake" by The Darknes Is Alive, and decided to use the OC I submitted and give him life. I will accept other OC, one of which will be his travelling companion and another his rival. Details on what to submit will be on the bottom.

_**(Begin)**_

I sat on my floor with my legs crossed in an awkward position. Some would have thought this as ridiculous and rather painful. I _will _admit that when I first started this I lost all feeling in my legs after a few minutes, but over the years became as easy as sitting down. The sun hadn't fully raised over the cities residences, but the morning sun had started shining in my closed eyes. It was time.

I open my storm grey eyes and rising from my space. My name was Mathew Envas- _yawn_- sorry about that, anyway, what can I say except I'm lazy and want to be a psychic pokemon specialist.

I had already showered earlier and began to dress in what people now associated me with as my _look_, a dark green long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up until they ended underneath my elbows. Next came my Khaki trousers with a second set of pockets near my knees and tied together with a red Trainers belt. Finally my black body warmer was slipped on over the shirt and remained unzipped.

I glanced to the left of where I was before and spied Zeno still in his meditation. He was my first Pokemon. Unofficially of course. He was a Meditite that I hung around with me at 9, and I kept meeting him on the outskirts of the city on route 208, until two years later he decided to come live with me and my Mum.

"Zeno, ready to go?" I asked my friend, my voice coming out as a slight monotone. He opened his large black eyes that burned with determination and excitment. I always admired how focused he could be all the time. Not for me though. I used the Pokeball I got from my mother and called him within it. Attaching it to my belt and shaking my dark shoulder length brown hair out my eyes, and made my way down stairs to say my farewells.

_**(Page Break)**_

"Mum I have everythi-" "Nonsence! You can still fit a few more other things in here. Now let's see..." She began to circle around the kitchen, the crashing of pots and cupboards following in her wake. I smiled. All these years she still worried about me. My mum was a great coordinator six years ago and she decided to retire so she could open a Coordinator school at the contest hall. Her light brown hair was flowing behind her as she searched the house for extra equipment. She was only about 5 foot 7 inches, and I towered over her at 6 foot. For a women that was 35, she looked years younger, especially in her normal pale pink blouse and sunny yellow skirt. She lifted up a large cooking pot and was ramming it into my holdall.

I sweat dropped. "Mother please stop, I have enough stuff to make do. Besides, I'll be coming back to challenge Fantina anyhow. So please, stop worrying."

My mother began to frown. "How can you say don't worry, I'm your mother. Are you sure you don't want to wait another year? I could teach you to become a Coordinator instead." Most trainers start at 10 and get a Pokemon from either a professor or a gym leader, yet I wanted Zeno to be my first so I waited a year. Before it happened though, a newbie had entered Mt Coronet and was beaten up by some violent Machop. Since then it became mandatory for trainers to be 14 until they were allowed to explore.

"Mum, we had this conversation before, me and Meditite are awful coordinators. We tried and didn't enjoy it." A lazy grin started to appear "Beside, your Alakazam and Primape were fantastic teachers for Zeno"

"...Alright. Who knows, I might go back to being a coordinator while you're gone. Now get going before I change my mind." the sadness was leaking through her smile. No matter the circumstance, I never could stand a female crying, so I rushed off the chair at the table and gave her one last hug before putting on my bag (nearly breaking my back in the process), put on the black socks with the white and grey trainers, and left for the gym.

_**(Page Break)**_

"OHOHOHOHO(twirl) so you wish to journey yes?" Fantina had questioned, her voice having a sing song feel to it. Although she was over 60, and the purple in her hair had lost some of its vibrance, she still remained as excentric and dramatic as ever, where fair skin once was had now been littered by small wrinkles.

"um, yeah" I smile nervously, I found it so hard to take her seriously, but the less difficult the talk the sooner I can leave. "I already have a Pokemon, my mum catching it for me, so all I need is the Pokedex." She smiled and handed me a shiny red device that reminded me a little of a BlukBerry. She began to tell me that it not only scanned Pokemon for research, it stored my ID, registers my badges to prevent thefts, and showed me the stats and moves of the ones I caught. She did all this while twirling and singing making me sweat drop again.

Heading towards the western exit of Hearthome city, I turned round I faced my home one last time. I released Zeno to watch it with me. "Take one more look at it my friend, 'cus it will be a while before we see it again." I lazily answered with my ever present smile on my face. Once we were satisfied, we turned around to the route checkpoint and headed through.

The adventure now begins.

_**(End)**_

Now the layout for an OC is below and Mathews profile is below that to give you an example. To submit an idea put it in the review.

Name: (easy enough)

Age: (14+)

Gender: (easy)

Appearance: (a brief description on the height, build, skin tone, hair colour and design, and the eye colour. Other things such as tattoos, scars, piercings and any other distinguishing features can be mentioned.)

Clothing: (can't have them naked now. Use your imagination, include whatever.)

Preference: (what would be their main type of pokemon, or if there isn't one, just say random.)

Home: (anywhere but try keep it close to Sinnoh.)

Personality: (make this as detailed and varied as possible. And for the love of weekends, don't make them perfect and Mary Sueish. Give them quirks, faults, or just plain villainous if you want, but NOT PERFECT.)

History: (I won't know what their background is so you will have to fill out as much as possible. If I like the character and I need more info, I'll PM you.)

Goal: (what they want to achieve. E.g. breeder, coordinator, master, gym leader, musician, chef, anything.)

Hobbies/other interests: (all battles and no play makes OC less realistic. Give them something else they like other than battles or contests. E.g. cooking, martial arts, playing card game, etc.)

Pokemon: -breed + level –nickname if they have one –gender – types –nature –ability -4 techniques

(now, I know that everyone will want to be super powered with legendaries at their call, but keep small and at novice level, the more realistic the better the chances of appearing sooner. And I'll PM the favourites for what their next pokemon will be and what moves they would want. If they are super powered then the most descriptive and unusual will be in the big leagues and replace the existing Elite Four and some Gym leaders)

My OC

Name: Mathew Envas

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Appearance: (slim build, six foot, slightly pale, not very muscular, brown shoulder length spiky hair and grey eyes)

Clothing: (A dark green long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled below the elbows, a black body warmer, khaki trousers and white trainers)

Preference: (Psychic but with a few exceptions)

Home: Hearthome City

Personality: (Matthew can be a little lazy at times but always has a smile on and is very easy going. He tends to keep quiet, but when he does speak though it's usually just a few meaningful words. When he battles though his appearance changes into him scowling and his eyes become focused. His fighting style is slightly ruthless yet tries to keep it as fair as possible. He dislikes cheaters with a passion and falls to pieces panicking when a women/girl starts to cry)

History: (Matthew grew up in Hearthome city most of his life. His mother was an impressive coordinator at the contest hall, and he went there once when she got into the finals to give his support. He was six at the time and Fantina, the person he considered the strongest at the time, was doing a gym battle in the contest hall as an opening act, and was fighting a psychic type specialist.

The opponent was only using a Gallade throughout the whole battle and decimated her. Matthew wanted to be as strong as that, so he went to the outskirts of the city and befriended a Meditite that soon became is first pokemon. Since then he trained to be ready for when he started his journey, and vowed to become a psychic type master.)

Goal: to become a psychic pokemon specialist

Hobbies: (loves playing Go, a Chinese board game and also doing meditation with Meditite.)

Pokemon (male Meditite lv.14. - Psychic/Fighting – Serious - Pure Power –moves: Psycho Cut, low kick, Confusion, Meditate.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Uncomfortable Heat

**Chronicles of Envas**

People, the OCs that were sent were very good and I got an idea on how to add each one to the story. However there seems to be too many dark types and not enough variation. If you want to submit an OC then please choose a different type, and maybe include a second Pokémon for me to work with. Also one traveling companion is picked and a second would be nice, but I still need a rival, someone that opposes what Mathew believes in.

Also, give applause to ColaVixen Inc for her OC that makes the first appearance.

(Begin)

"Sooo...what do we do" I questioned Zeno who was marching beside me. We stopped on the edge of the path that would lead to the woods. The Meditite stared up at me, unsure what to answer. "Do we train here..." I waved my hands towards the surrounding forest, with group of Bidoofs running by and Budew basking in the sun, "carry on to Mt Coronet..." I pointed to the mountainous background with a river flowing through, "or catch a another Pokémon." I reached into my dark green holdall and bringing out an empty pokeball.

"Mat!" a girl shouted to the right of me and I knew who it was. We turned around to see a small girl with a curvy figure running up to us, her strawberry blond hair being held down by cherry red headphones on her neck. This was Lexi Redstone, she's a year older than me and was a good friend to my family. I hadn't seen her for a year when she left to journey. What could she be doing back?

"Lex, how're you doing?" I smiled to her. She really changed as she was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a V-neck that...hugged her very nicely, the sleeves themselves just covering her hands.

"Well I just got back to say hi to my folks, when I find _you_ of all people were leaving. You finally started out?" a grin had started to form on her tanned face and bringing out her mischievous side. "And I nearly didn't get a chance to say bye." She started to raise her shirt a little to reveal a black camisole underneath.

A nervous chuckle made its way out as I rubbed my neck. "w-well I'm a little stuck on what to do actually" the playfulness (pervertedness) disappeared as she let he shirt drop into place, and her expression changed to confusion. "I don't know whether to carry on, train or catch a second pokemon."

"Do you even know how to?" A good question. Zeno came willingly with me when I caught him, and I heard that you had to subdue your opponent before can succeed. I voiced this to her and a look of determination flashed within her lovely blue eyes.

"Then I'll help you. Someone has to otherwise you'll play that stupid board game all day."

"Hey. Go isn't stupid just because you don't know how to play it. Anyway it's better than those card games of yours." I smiled as she scowled back. That always annoyed her when I insulted her own game of choice, I mean, cards. How pointless is that.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" and so she grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the uncut grass that reached up to my chest (it nearly towered her as she was 5 foot 8) and began to search. Meditite just walked behind me, laughing at the display between the two trainers. It took nearly an hour of this noisy display before anything showed up. A Bidoof at level 10 jumped from the left and began growling in our direction. "All right try to catch it." I stared aghast at her. Didn't she know me at all? "Go on, start battling!"

"You know my goal right? I swore that I would become a psychic master."I began to frown at her for what she suggested. I was very adamant about this subject. Anything else I would just shrug off or do without a thought, but I made a vow as a kid to achieve this dream.

The anger and irritation returned as a scowl marred her pretty face. "FINE! If you're gonna be an ass about it then_ I'll_ catch it." Turning towards her opponent, she three her pokeball giving out a war cry of "GO, ACE!" a stream of light pours out of the red and white sphere and a Porygon-Z began to form as it hovered above the ground.

"Porygon? I thought you preferred dark and fire types?" I was surprised. Lexi was just as obsessed by them as I was of psychic, so what changed?

"The rest are on computer, and I did win him at a casino so I decided to raise him. And it's a Porygon-Z idiot. Now watch and you might learn something. ACE YOU TOXIC!" Could she shout any louder?

Ace began to rear back its horned head and spat out a purple mass of foul smelling liquid towards Bidoof. It must have been surprised as it had no time to dodge the projectile and received the attack straight into it face. Bidoof shook off the excess but began to cough and appeared a little weaker. It then began to charge towards Ace and tackled it towards the ground with its side. Ace shrugged off the attack and waited for further orders.

"Ace, lock onto the target." The yellow rings around the eyes contracted a little and pinned onto the unstable Pokémon as it tried to get its bearings from the tackle it performed. Sensing the danger, it pulled itself in until it resembled a brown furry ball. It didn't help much for the next move though. "Now Ace, use signal beam!" the Porygon-Z started to vibrate with a light show of blues and reds streaking across his body, they then converged to the tip of its horn and shot forward as a stream of colour towards the still rolled up Pokémon. It had hit Bidoof and sent it into a tree trunk, and sending it unconscious. Ace had won.

"First, you pick your pokeball type," she chose the standard model "press the button," Lexi did so causing the ball to expand in size "and throw." Once it hit the fallen pokemon, the ball slit in to, connected by a hinge at the back, and turned the downed Bidoof into pure light and absorbing it into its confines and slamming shut with a snap. After landing on the ground, the ball remained still and unmoving.

"Simple enough for you, Noob?" she was still angry about what I said earlier. She always did have such an awful temper. Usually if someone annoyed her too much they would either receive a punch in the jaw, or a kick in the...um, man fruit. Lexi started to walk towards her prize when a hidden grin wormed its way onto her face.

She bent down. Those dark denim jeans were _really _tight, and the legs, wrapped in those sleek black ankle boots. They were- was she grinning at me?

"Anything you like Mat?" she really did look like the Meowth that caught the Pidgey.

"Um, I, uh yuh yih yes. I MEAN NO, I mean I didn't notice-" Oh yeah, I was smooth. A boystrous laugh reverberated through the air. Lexi was doing the genuine textbook definition of ROFLMAO (rolling on floor laughing my ass off) before I knew it I started to join in until the day had begun to turn into the afternoon. We spent some time catching up on what has been happening before we met back up, such as some of Lexis' stories and the changes in Hearthome city. Once all was said and done we decided to part ways, but her last parting words still stuck in my mind.

"Take good care Mathew. I really wish you the best of luck, you're gonna need it." Before walking back to where both our journeys started. Turning towards Zeno who was meditating a bit away, from where Lexi and I previously were, to give us our privacy. I told him the plan for what we would do.

We were going to catch a pokemon, but not just some run-of-the-mill thing we could find. We were going to catch the very pokemon that started this whole thing from the start.

We would catch a Ralts.

(END)

And no need for one single page break. First a statement for ColaVixen Inc about the character. From what you wrote she was perverted and boyish at the same time. I thought I did this as best as I could and thought that she could be a good love interest, (mystic voice)_or she might not be_. Anyway I hoped I did her justice. If not then I buggered it. I will need a few Gym leaders as well, especially a rock or ground type leader for Oreburg City.

Keep the OCs coming, there great to read and very inspirational.

Cya


	3. Chapter 3: Wistful Spirals

**Chronicles of Envas**

GOOD NEWS, I still need gym leaders, but the Eterna, Oreburg and Canalave City gym leaders are already chosen so no grass, water/steel or ground/rock types either. If you are going to submit one, then add more pokemon (don't add the levels, I'll add the accordingly).

(Begin)

"_Huph..._three days and still nothing." I watched as the sun was setting beyond the mountains for the third time. Me and Zeno had been battling constantly for those past days searching for the elusive Ralts, scrounging around in the grass mostly and yet all we seem to encounter were Bidoof's and the occasional Geodude. Don't worry, the encounters didn't go to waste, as Zeno was now level 18 and still has energy to carry on.

We were meditating underneath the tree, and I decided that enough was enough. I sent meditate back to his vessel and made my way towards the setting sun, it must have looked pretty cool behind me. I began to contemplate on _why _I wanted a Ralts of all things. It started off as a child...

(Page Break)

_...and Mum was in the finals for the pokemon contest. I was about 8 at the time, and apart from very short hair, no body-warmer and was a midget, I looked the same. Before the contestants performed however there was an intermission for a second show taking place. _

_Apparently someone had decided to challenge the gym leader and they both decided to fight in the contest hall for entertainment. At the time, I thought that Fantina was the strongest around and couldn't be beaten. _

"Will the challengers make their way to their side of the field!" the contest presenter announced through the microphone. Fantina walked to the left side, still garbed in her custom made dress of Drifblim. The other man was dressed a bit unusually as he was on the right and straight in front of me. He was garbed in a white Gi shirt with the edging of it looking like green waves, but didn't wear his right sleeve as it hung beside him. Pale purple hakama adorned his legs along with white socks and straw sandals.

You couldn't see what his face looked like though, as his lightly tanned skin shined too brightly from on top of his polished bold head. The only other interesting thing about him was that he had a set of dark wooden prayer beads around his neck.

_I couldn't give you a name for this person as I never could remember._

"This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle for the Relic badge. Now, BEGIN!"

"OHOHOHO, go my lovely Gengar." Her pokeball touched the arena and the Gengar materialised on her side of the field. The other man gave no warning what so ever as he threw his own red and white ball, releasing a green and white pokemon with a red fin on its chest, a blue fin on its head and blades for arms. A shout of Gallade came from its mouth and it got into a stance with its right arm out stretched and the left on at its side.

"Gengar, use Confuse ray!" a small ball of light started to zoom around Gallade , but he didn't seem to care about it, and just remained still. The Gallade had begun to look around startled as the light that danced around him vanished, that is until the small berry that was in its hand was noticed. I couldn't make out its specifics but it must have been a persim berry.

The uncertainty that clouded its mind faded to frightening focus. "Psycho Cut." The right arm began to glow a vibrant purple, and with a flick of the elbow a solid wave on energy streaked across the field and slammed into Fantina's gengar, rocketing her into the wall and lying in from of a long cut that emerged along the plaster.

"Gengar is unable to battle." Some of the crown cheered for the new comer. The rest were the vigilant fans of Fantina that wouldn't abandon her. I remained silent, enthralled by the display of power shown.

"Mismagius, come on out!" the purple shroud of the pokemon fluttered as it hovered lazily. "Use shadow ball!" Fantina's Mismagius had raised its covered head to reveal jagged lips opening wide, summoning small fragments from the neighbouring shadows of the audience, equipment and such. A condensed orb of contorting blackness took shape and shot ahead to the green and white pokemon, leaving small trails of inky vapors.

"Light screen." A blue dome had surrounded him, and lessening the impact of the ink blot so much so that it appeared that it made no form of damage what so ever, but the dome had begun to dim, as the secondary effects of the shadow ball, and reduced his defence. "Sword dance." And Gallade began to perform an amazing display of jabs, kicks and footwork. I vaguely remembered Fantina commenting that the Gallade would be great in contests. She had also ordered to fire Magical leaf, the multi coloured foliage drifting about her before shooting forward at impressive speed.

But what was more impressive was Gallade, while dancing had ducked, slashed and weaved _EVERY _leaf that came towards him, avoiding any damage from being sustained. The attack and the kata had ended up increasing its muscle mass and raising its attack. "Psycho cut" again the same wave had streaked across and colliding with Mismagius sending her to the same wall has his first apponent, causing the first gash to spread out to twice as wide and twice as deep. The second pokemon had fallen.

If someone had asked if a pokemon could be this devastating I would have said they were silly, but now... amazing. Fantina called back her fallen pokemon and had released out Drifblim, it lazily floated in the air waiting for its order. The final had begun.

Gallade fired off another psycho cut and it soared towards Drifblim, but Fantina had made it minimise at the last moment and flying above the intended attack. The follow up move was an Omnimous Wind, and was fired straight down towards her foe. Gallade had sunk its fist into the arena floor to hold him in place. The winds began to barrage against his skin causing small cuts to appear.

Once the winds fully died down, the next order came "Foresight" Gallade had begun to focus on Drifblim to an uncomfortable degree, and seemed to be looking at her in a different sight. "Close combat" if the sword dance was impressive, this put it to shame. It was a blur of strikes and kicks so rapid and powerful, that only blurs could be seen along with the sounds of flesh smashing disembodied flesh. Drifblim slowly floated down like an empty plastic bag, unconscious.

"Drifblim is unable to battle." No one could believe it. I was in shock. Someone had defeated Fantina, with _ONE _pokemon! I had run all the way to the exit in a hope of talking to him. I had to find out what sort of person could defeat Hearthomes city's most powerful pokemon tamer.

I found him walking down the tunnel examining his acquired badge. "Excuse me." I squeaked out, feeling a little nervous, what if he was a bad person?

He turned around, the bald head not blinding me with its shinyness. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown framed by small wrinkles, gentleness and wisdom radiating from them, his tiny smile was calm and full of kindness, looking as if it had laughed too much. Unusually on his forehead was a small tattoo of an eye sideways nestled between his thick black eyebrows. "What is it little one?" his voice was like his eyes as he kneeled down to meet me face to face.

"I wanted to know what type of pokemon that was, sir"

He chuckled "Well it was a psychic pokemon little one, well a psychic fighting type. Very special"

"Is there any types like that around? I want to catch one."

"As it happens, there _is_ another psychic fighter around, called a meditate. But a word of warning little one," the seriousness stress his next words "to bring out the best in psychic pokemon you must focus your own mind, as do they." He raised himself up again to make his way to the exit. He got near the door before he asked his own question. "What is your name?"

"Mathew Envas, sir."

"I will remember that name in the future. Good luck Mathew." And he entered outside. I realised I never gt his name, because...

(Page Break)

_...he was the man that taught me the power of psychic types. He inspired me show the world how powerful psychics could become. He informed me of the importance of meditation, so I participated in Zeno's training with equal enthusiasm, and playing Go. _

I had just realised that I had walked all the way up the mountain path and across the stone bridge that spanned across the Heart River (the river that goes through route 208, I thought to give it a name). The entrance was in sight but not much could be seen within from so far away. I headed in.

(Page Break)

I ventured within the dark stone confines, the dripping of water permeating the air and the smell of damp wafting through the entrance. There was a small lake in front of me, the occasional Magikarp breaking through the surface. ZZZUUUUUUU! I ducked as a Zubat had flown right over me, those annoying little biters.

It wasn't as dark as I thought it would have been, the reasons being the lakes reflecting any light onto the damp walls, and the tiny holes in the walls caused by the Arons that used to live here allowed the light to filter in. The Zubat had begun to circle around to attack again. "Zeno, let's go." He popped out and in his martial arts stance. Zubat attempted to get close to go for a snack, like I'd let him.

"Use confusion." My expression had lost its previous mirth and altered to a ruthless scowl. Zeno had raised its hands towards its forehead, shut its eyes and appeared to focus. Zubat was beginning to dive down when it suddenly lost its ability of flight and crashed into the stone wall. It appears its confused. "Finish with psycho cut." A purple aura circled around Zeno's right arm as he brought it to his left side. Swinging it across him had unleashed that energy into a wave that collided with Zubat, and buried it under some of the rubble that broke away from the attack. It didn't get back out.

I grinned at the victory...until the cries of "zuuuu" began reverberating through the tunnel. Zeno and I turned around, and we bolted it through the tunnel hoping to escape the flock of a hundred Zubats hoping to avenge their comrade. "There!" we had both ducked behind an outcrop of rock. The blind flying rodents simply flew past and continuing forward.

We waited awhile before we moved, looking out for any sign of them. "Ssllloooooo" What the...I turned around to find some pink and beige mass of pokemon by the lake staring at us. I reached into my belt and fished out the Pokedex. Let us see what this has to say...

(Scanning)

_Slopoke: the dopey Pokémon_

_Type: water/psychic_

_Information: Although this Pokémon is very slow in mind and body, it has amazing skill at fishing with its tail. That is why it lazes near water, but because it doesn't register pain quickly, a fish can be hooked on its tail for a whole day._

_Level: 12_

_Gender: Male_

_Ability: Own Tempo_

_Techniques: Curse, Yawn, Tackle, Water Gun_

(End of transmission)

_THIS _was a _PSYCHIC?_ There was no way that was psychic, it just can't. I stared at it, it stared back. A staring contest ensured until a conversation was heard coming further down the tunnel, almost like arguing. Me, Zeno and Pot (Slowpoke's too long) turned to the sound wondering else it could be. We walked forward keeping to the wall as much as possible to avoid detection.

_Thump_

That sound started appearing every now and then when we got closer to the source, and it made me a little nervous. A glance around the next corner revealed three oddly dressed specimens of humanity. Two men with pale green hair and built like a shed, the last being a woman with short violet locks and a decent...figure. They appeared to be wearing black trousers or in case of the woman, a very short mini skirt with black tights adorned with black shoes.

The weirdest choice in clothing however was the long sleeve zipped up jacket they all seemed to stylise. It was as red as blood with a wide green thread circling up the arms, stomach and back, avoiding the chest that had an insignia of a green clockwise spiral going inwards, the rest were continuing up a hood that concealed their facial features, and finishing on a point that stuck out like some form of bent starched up sleeping cap.

They appeared to have established some pen of electricity, a long device about two feet long connecting the streams of power containing a herd of slowpoke, all of them just as dopey looking. However some of them looked slightly depressed, almost accepting being caged.

_Thump_

That sound again. I looked a little further over the corner and witness one of the men place something white within a box used to store chemicals. A slowpoke was being lead back to the pen by the other male, and the female bringing the next one to him, briefing him that they were nearly out. Nearly out of what? The slowpoke was brought back to the first man and he grabbed the tail.

It was white.

_Thump_

A butcher's knife had sliced off the anemic section of the tail and had been placed with the others. I was horrified, how could they do something like this to them? The same process was about to begin again and didn't look like it would stop soon. Well, from their perspective.

"HEY!" admittedly, it wasn't the coolest (or smartest) thing I could have done, but it did make them stop. All three of us stepped around to face the trio, but they didn't look very intimidated.

"Get lost kid, we got work to do." The woman stated as if it were a day at the office. The other two men reached behind themselves and pulled out a single pokeball "If you stay longer however..." she pulled out her own pokemon "we'll have to silence you on what you've seen."

"Hey, he brought a gift!" the one that was hacking at the tails had pointed to Pot, his whole persona demonstrating new levels of stupidity from his voice, expression, and attitude. The other male began to laugh and started cheering. Apparently the first one was the smarter of the two.

"IDIOTS! HE'S THE ENERMY, NOT A GUEST! NOW THROW YOUR DAMN BALL!" the obvious leader had ordered. All three had then released their pokemon, two Timburr for the men and a Marowak for the woman.

"Zeno." My face began adorning a scowl as my Meditite marched forward. I looked to the side as something else passed my right leg. Pot had come forward to join the brawl. Three on two... well it was better than before. "Zeno, use Meditate." He had shut its eyes and focused its breathing. The two fighting types had jumped into the air and were ready to bring the side of their palms on top of Zeno's head. "Pot, use Yawn!" Pot had yawned, releasing tiny small bubbles of white gas that collided with the airborne pokemon, and put them to sleep making them crash into the floor. They were called back instantly as they were unable to fight.

"Marowak, use Boneclub on Meditite!" The Marowak had brought its weapon of choice into Zeno's chest just as he finished his meditation, becoming strong. From the immense look of pain on Zeno's face, it must have done a lot of damage as he was sent tumbling along the ground. He couldn't make a second move as he was dealing with the damage.

"Pot, use Tackle!" I misjudged about how fast he could be as he rocketed towards the bone warrior. His side crashed into his opponent, sending them both sliding backwards from the hit.

"Marowak, Headbutt." The order was made and the bone armour around its head smashed into Pot's own skull. Pot was sent backwards alongside Zeno as he got off the ground. "Now use Bone Club." Another order had be cast as Marowak came charging towards Pot. Another attack like that would end it.

"Zeno use low kick." I know it was dirty, but it needed to be done. Zeno shot his leg out towards the running pokemon, causing him to trip and crash into a protruding rock. At least it stopped the strike. He and Pot was both on their feet again, and this would be the only time to beat them. Zeno, use psycho cut. Pot, use Water gun." The familiar purple energy started swirling around my Meditite's arm while Pot had shut its mouth tightly with his stomach expanding rapidly, modt definitely with water.

The bone warrior had got to its feet, a little dizzy from the fall. It was time. "Now!" Zeno swung his arm and released the wave while Pot opened its mouth and a large and fast stream of water rocketed forward. They combined and the jet stream began to propel the blade faster.

They made contact with Marowaks bone as he tried to deflect it, but the blade had cut through the marrow, giving the water time to hit its mark before he could prepare. The jet hit, blasting him across the cave and into the nearby pool of water. He floated back up unconscious.

The female called him back, grunting her displeasure. Her face was revealed staring at me, showing a sour expression and disdain. "Alright, so you defeated Team Spiral, but not the next time. Do yourself a favour and don't meddle with our affairs." The three began to walk away to one of the exits, both of the men picking up the container of severed appendages.

"What were you doing?" Anger had rolled off the tongue surprising myself.

"None of your business, kid."

"Well will you do with the others?"

She glanced towards the pink penned pokemon before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a remote. With a press of a button, the energy binding the group dissipated, allowing them to leave. "Do what you like, they don't concern us anymore." All three continued onwards and vanished beyond my sight. Team Spiral huh? I best keep an ear out for them.

Me and Zeno had made our farewell to Pot and continued on to the southern exit. "well my friend, we may not have caught anything, but we did some good, right?" Zeno simply shrugged its blue shoulders, unable to answer.

"ssssllllooooooooo" They both turned around, surprised to see Pot following them. He simply waddled up to the before sitting on his rear, staring up at me.

"you want to come with Pot?" I was surprised that he nodded his head to my question, both wanting to join us and having the energy to. I smiled warmly at him before reaching into my bag and withdrawing the red and white ball. I gently tapped it against its forehead and aborbed him in. There was no restraint when he was inside.

"Haha, I caught a Slowpoke!" I pulled off some cheesy stance to look more dramatic, raising the ball above my head. Zeno had face palmed himself at this and headed to the exit, where the new day light was shining through.

(End)

Well, it took me 2 days to write this baby up so you better appreciate it. Review what you thought about it and let me know. Position on the rival is still open but I did have a promising candidate already. Think you can beat it? Also the flashback near the start was a number of things. One to show how Mat got his dream and the little quirks and hobbie, the second being to get another OC (Of my design) that will be very important in the near future, and finally to practice some epic fight scenes.

Anyway, what did you think of Team Spiral? More is going to be shown of them along with another character the next time they appear. I will bow at your feet if you can figure out why I called them Spiral.

Cya.


	4. Chapter 4: Ghostly Seduction

**Chronicles of Envas**

_The reviews that I got were pretty cool, and I thank those that written their thoughts on it. However, this will be the last chapter to submit a rival. Those that already submitted their OC can add another one to make up for this. Remember, you don't need to have a specialised type it can be any combination of types. _

_This OC was sponsored by __**fanficssuck**__, and features in __**Eternal Defiance**_

_Anyway, please review. Writers survive on donations of thoughts by other readers, or they starve of inspiration and cannot write. Don't let the writer die out._

(Begin)

AAHH MY EYES!

Remember people, when going out from somewhere dark like a cave into late morning sunlight, it helps to take it slow and adjust, rather than running full speed through the entrance and into the day. Zeno was leaning against the wall in a meditative stance, apparently waiting for his friend out of necessity. The newest addition to the team, Pot was still within his pokeball and avoiding the stares from the few hikers that littered the cliff face.

Once my sight had returned back to normal, I stared out along the mountain crevice that stretched out before me, the hikers simply climbing higher on their journey or some returning to more horizontal planes. The rock Pokémon that roamed the valley freely, roaming as much as a rock _can_ roam.

SNNNOOOORRREEE. I looked to the side, expecting some Snorlax sitting there.

I was surprised to find a dark skinned teen a little bit older than me just sleeping away, with his snores mimicking some heavy duty equipment I heard once. His messy black hair had a slight tinge of red in the sunlight and reached down below his shoulder blades and over one of his closed eyes. It looked a little wild, explaining the Black beanie with red flame designs on the edge being worn, despite the warm weather.

He was wearing a black hoodie unzipped with a white T-shirt underneath, arms resting behind him to make a pillow. His legs were crossed over one another and were clad in baggy blue jeans with is feet covered by white trainers with stripes of green flowing on them. If the jeans weren't supported by the red trainers' belt then they would've been a victim of gravity long ago.

I couldn't leave him like this, what if he got trampled by a falling Geodude. So I started shaking his shoulders. I would have been right if it were a slim Snorlax because he didn't get up. An idea came to my mind as I reached to the back of my belt and pulled out Pots' pokeball. Unleashing the pink mass I gave him an order.

"Pot, use Water Gun on this guy."Pot began to swell up again before the stream of water shot out and slammed into the sleeping man.

"WHAT THE FU(SPPLUuuHhhRK)" Bad time to start screaming as water had been fired straight into this man's face. He flailed his arms to escape the assault of cold liquid, spluttering incomplete obscenities. By the time the attack finish, he was a heaping mess of water and unrestrained anger. His green eyes burned with rage while they should have looked more suitable being passive. "What's your problem?" He was a little intimidating, I'll admit.

A friendly smile usually helps in this situation. "I couldn't wake you up." I got decked in the face. He was soothing his knuckles on his right hand as I looked up from my position on the floor.

"_Thank you_, I didn't think I _could _wake up." His voice must have been coated in sarcasm for days before they were spoken. There was no need for it, so I raised myself up and scowled at him.

"I was only trying to help."

He spied my belt around my waist and witnessed the pokeballs attached. "You a trainer?" the previous sarcasm faded away to reveal a fatigued tone, with what looked like a 'stoned' facial expression. "If you are then my Pokémon could use some more experience."

"Sure, why not." my scowl still remained in place with the left cheek swelling up slightly. I'll make him pay for the cheap shot. I released out Pot with no warning and stood ready to take down the adversary.

"Ghastly." The light faded to show the suspended ball of noxious gas. I was in trouble, because Pot wasn't proficient enough to use psychic moves yet, and I was pretty certain he had a few ghost type moves. "Lick." A disturbingly long tongue stretched out from its small body and flew towards Pot.

"Pot, Water Gun on the tongue." If that lick connected then it would be very effective, as psychics were more susceptible to the supernatural than others. Pot swelled up again and fired, the water connecting with the tongue and would stop it, but it simply broke _through_ the jet and continued onwards, the lick striking the face and making an uncomfortable slurping sound. Once the strike ended, Pot had completely stiffed up, his face slightly green.

"Night Shade." Oh no. Ghastly just stared at Pot, emitting a dark aura that caused him to faint. Pot collapsed onto the earth with its limbs spread out and swirly eyed. I had to call him back and send out Zeno, luckily I knew a little about ghost, and ghastly had a very weak physical defence, so I'll play on that for now.

"Zeno, use psycho cut!" the psychic power encircled around meditite's arm and was ready to be fire. However the ghastly wasn't being idol either. The order of 'Curse' rang through and a nail as big as ghastly materialised in thin air before driving into him, the damage had been done. The wave of energy went through him and split him down the middle he reformed again just as he hit the ground and became unable to battle.

Once it had been called back, the man released his final Pokémon. "Go Ponyta." The beige Pokémon had mane of flaming red-are those flames? I had to see what this is as I pulled my PD from its compartment on my belt and pointing it in the direction of my adversary.

(Scanning)

_Ponyta: the fire horse Pokémon_

_Type: Fire_

_Information: When born this Pokémon instinctively knows how to run, and becomes faster by following is parent until it matures. The hooves on this Pokémon are rumoured to be stronger than diamonds._

_Level: 10_

_Gender: Female_

_Ability: Flash Fire_

_Techniques: Ember, Tackle, Tail Whip_

(End of transmission)

Just I had read the article, a small nail materialised over Zeno and plunged into his shoulder, yet before it could be removed, the nail had vanished to a mist before hovering in the air around him. "That is the power of curse," the other teenager stated "after each technique your Pokémon uses, a nail will strike your Pokémon making them weaker, and all it cost was half the health of the caster."

I had to be careful of what moves I use now. Let me see what this guy has to offer...

"Use ember Ponyta." Small pellets of flames made their way across the battle ground. I wonder if Zeno would still be hurt if he kept dodging the attacks.

"Just keep dodging Zeno!" and he did. He ran to the side as embers struck the ground but yet another nail appeared and dug into his right elbow making him wince in pain, but only _one_ had shown up. The other trainer repeated ember over and over again, small portions of them connecting with my Meditite as he continued to evade. It looked like Curse only came into being when voicing a technique.

Meditite started tiring now from the hits it was sustaining, both from partial embers and the two curse attacks, but Ponyta started exhausting itself too from the countless shots it was initiating. This couldn't go on for much longer. "Low kick and Psycho cut!" Zeno started charging his mental energy as he ran to Ponyta, kicking 3 of its 4 legs out from under her. As it fell, Zeno swung his arm upwards, firing the wave point blank into her side and sending her along the dirt. She had fainted.

It was a hollow victory however, as two nails appeared at last and dug themselves into Zeno, one into the back, and one into his stomach sending him into the floor, resulting into a dual knockout. "ZENO/PONYTA!" it didn't matter which person won or lost, we had to take them to the Pokémon centre ASAP!

(Page Break)

"Sorry about that." A nervous chuckle escaped my lips as I scratched my head. I never realised how tall he was, towering 4 inches above me. Along with his drugged impression somehow gave him an intimidating image. We sat in the foyer of the Pokémon centre at Oreburg City, its sunny yellow walls starting to form a migraine with one of the walls containing a large map of the world, the opposite lined with computers/video phones/PISS (an inside joke for everyone and stood for Pokémon Instantaneous Storage Systems).

He gave an undignified grunt as he was sat next to me with his hands in his pockets. "Shit happens. If you want to you can give me your money." A sweat drop formed on the side of my head as I continued to chuckle again. Realising something, I attempted to resolve it by turning to him and stopped rubbing the back of my neck.

"Y'know I never got your name." A smile formed as I might be able to make a friend here.

"I didn't give it mate." And cue the anime face plant but I didn't give up that easily. Getting back up and thrusting my hand out expecting a hand shake.

"Well my name is Mathew Envas, pleasure to meet you." He stared at my hand with his half-lidded eyes before looking me in the face.

"Ryan Ryker, no pleasure to meet you." Both my smile and hand dropped. What was this guy's problem? As if reading my mind, his answer came. "Just because we fought one another doesn't mean I start spilling out my life story like some retarded attention seeker." He closed his eyes and tilted his head downwards, hoping to finish his nap.

"I'm only trying to start a conversation." I lost this conversation, so I sat down beside him and got into the Lotad position and was beginning to meditate. It always cleared my head and relaxed me in stressful times, and there was allot in the past day or so: failing to catch Ralts, chased by Zubat, catching my first Pokémon, my team becoming seriously hurt for the first time, dismemberment of- "I got a question." I didn't open my eyes or change physically, just raising the seriousness of my tone.

I could almost sense him lifting an eyelid halfway and looking at me. "What?" he was getting annoyed pretty fast.

"I want to know why people would cut of Slowpoke tails." It must have startled him at the randomness of the question, as the long red padded bench we were sitting on had shifted slightly. His voice had lost its laziness and became very cold.

"Slowpoke tails are considered a delicacy amongst the rich, as they secrete a chemical even sweeter than honey, the Pokémon use it to fish with." He paused. "They're usually sold on the black market for high prices, about 50,000p for each and can last for weeks before they shrivel up." Another pause. "Why do you ask?"

"In Mount Coronet, there were people cutting them off, there must have been a crate full." The memory played in front of my eyes, of the hatchet coming do, of the thump-

Deep breath Mat, don't make yourself puke, it would make you look pathetic. A few deep breaths stopped the urge and I continued my tale. "The people called themselves Team Spiral. Mean anything to you?" this time I opened my eyes to rid myself of the memory and looked at my acquaintance. Ryan closed is open eye (I was right! I'm PSYCHIC!) and his brow became knitted and crinkled in thought. He opened an eye halfway again and replied.

"No, nothing. The only group that did something like this was Team Rocket, but they disbanded nearly a decade ago." A silence stilled over us and went back to normal, Ryan closing his eyes and me going back to meditation. It was about ten minutes before anyone answered. "You fighting the gym leader?" I simply nodded. "A word of warning, he uses ground types." The nurse had called from the reception desk saying that his Pokémon had been healed. "However, the money you get from it will be worth it." He got up and was about to talk to the nurse.

"I'm not in it for the money," I looked him in the eyes as he turned around. "I just want to be the greatest psychic Pokémon specialist."

He stared back before he turned and replied over his shoulders. "To each their own." Ryan collected his Pokémon before continuing onwards towards the doors, and ventured into the retreating day. It would be a while before I see him again.

(Page Break-Third person view)

Ryan was returning to the cave entrance on route 207, hoping to get through before the day was over. He thought that by getting through he would be ready to face Fantina and claim her prize money. Small clapping could be heard above him. He looked up and saw a woman about her early 30's. Her long golden blonde hair was in a ponytail and swayed in the breeze. Here pale shin completion was reflecting the moonlight and made her dark brown eyes appear to be luminescent. She jumped down...

From fifty feet and landed on her own two without any injury.

Her clothing that could not have been differentiated before was now clear. She was wearing a blood red cropped gypsy top that cut short above her very ample bust, tight biker shorts that promoted her luscious curves and stockings of black silk with a poison green spiral making its way up them. Her shoes looked more like black ballet shoes and seemed to meld to the stockings, aligning the ever present spiral motif from one to the other.

"An impressive battle." Her voice was husky and sweet, very intoxicating.

But Ryan was too tired to care "So?" this was getting annoying. She was standing in the way of his money.

She didn't seem perturbed by his statement and carried on. "Its amazing how one _Man_," she emphasised the man as she put her arms under her chest "could defeat the same kid that beat my minions in a 3 on 1 match."

"Get to the point lady." His patience was wearing thin. The woman giggled in a way it would make other men weak in the knees.

"Very straight forward, I like that. The reason I'm talking to you is to give an invitation from my boss."

"For what?"

"Why, joining Team Spiral of course." A sensual smile appeared.

"Not interested." Ryan began to walk around the woman, yet she didn't seem concerned by her answer, just the same smile as before. But he froze when he heard her next statement.

"My boss would pay 100,000p just to talk to you."

"...What?"

"You heard me. If you're interested, then follow me." And she walked past him, continuing on through the cave entrance. Ryan couldn't believe it, 100,000p just to see some guy. He knew it was too good to be true, but it was worth a shot. Besides, he could still turn down the offer later.

Ryan Ryker continued on into the darkness, led by the temptress. "What's your name?"

Again the giggle floated by him. "My real name is Margret Lanai, but in team spiral, I'm known as Adenine, and if you _do_ join, your name shall become Cytosine"

And they were consumed by darkness.

(End)

Well I hope I wrote a good story. A number of things. 1) I gave you another clue on Team Spiral and their motive, so good luck with that, post your thoughts in the review with what you thought of this chapter. 2) This is the last chance to post an idea for a rival. There is a really good one in reserve, but I want to see what you think would be good. 3) No more fire/ghost/dark trainers. If you want to include them then make your team random rather than specialised.

Also here is a little bit that was cut out of chapter 2. Enjoy!

(Omake)

NO MORE POSING!

"Ssssllllooooooooo" They both turned around, surprised to see Pot following them. He simply waddled up to the before sitting on his rear, staring up at me.

"You want to come with Pot?" I was surprised that he nodded his head to my question, both wanting to join us and having the energy to. I smiled warmly at him before reaching into my bag and withdrawing the red and white ball. I gently tapped it against its forehead and absorbed him in. There was no restraint when he was inside.

"Haha, I caught a Slowpoke!" I pulled off some cheesy stance to look more dramatic, raising the ball above my head. Zeno had face palmed himself at this and headed to the exit, where the new day light was shining through.

They would have left until small cries of "zuzugolzuzugolzuzu" began to get louder.

Oh no

Both of us turned around to find the same Zubat from earlier...with THOUSANDS more! With GOLBATS!

"RUN!"

And Mathew never did another pose again.

And now hates Zubats with a passion.

(End)


	5. Chapter 5: It's My Day

**Chronicles of Envas**

A note to the readers that the OC name for the team plasma general, and a basic appearance belonged to **AceTrainer777**, and a related OC will appear later. Also this OC is sponsored by **Forgotten Tactic**

**(Start)**

Oreburgh city was pretty busy at this time in the morning. Many were wearing heard hats and greyish jumpsuits as they walked through the streets, heading towards the mine that situated in the south of the city, the grey plumes of machinery towering in that direction. Oreburgh city was known for mining coal in the last 40 years, but with new outlets for safer and more efficient means of energy, the sales of coal have dwindled down. But there were new veins of ore to be found deeper down, such as some precious jewels, metals, but also sand to be made into fine glass and crystal at the glassworks to the north-east.

There weren't any real houses anymore, just block upon blocks of flats that reached up the rocky slopes. This was due to the lack of land that is used to manufacture jewellery, cutlery, glasses and other such merchandise that's distributed across all the regions, so now the place is more famous for its craftsmanship rather than a mining town.

"grriiiiimmee" a Grimer had settled in the alley between two apartment complexes and was fighting for territory against a Trubbish. Oh yes, I forgot that because of the factories pollution and larger population, there were many more pokemon urban pokemon within the city, like the canine variety, felines, rodents, and some bird pokemon preferred to nestle in the high apartments.

Well I'm rested, my team is fully healed and I feel lucky. Off to the Gym. Those rooms for trainers at the pokemon centre were basic, but gave you a good sleep-

"Where _is_ the Gym?" I said to myself. The city has changed constantly over the years so it could be anywhere. Looking around for any indication of where I had to go didn't work as all the signs only pointed to the mine or other work areas of the city. Seeing a pedestrian coming towards me, I thought to chance that luck of mine and not get a crazy person.

"Excuse me." He turned to me and looked very impressive, especially since he was taller by an inch. The person looked older than me, but still in his teens, with an impressive muscular build for his age. Light mocha skin was under platinum blond hair that almost looked white in the sunshine, and formed bangs over his left eye, leaving his other brown eye exposed. The hair barely went up to his jaw and some of it was concealed by a dark brown fedora.

Other articles of clothing included a deep caramel brown leather jacket hanging over a jet black shirt with the classic pokeball motif on his left hand side in white. Strapped over this was a leather belt holding up a shovel, the handle poking over his right side. Baggy blue denim trousers were tucked away within his stone grey hikers' boots, and were held up by a dark grey trainers' belt containing four pokemon.

"Could you tell me where the pokemon gym is? I'm a little lost." A nervous chuckle escaped my lips, hoping this wasn't some weirdo.

"I'll do you one better and show you, it's at my workplace anyway." What? Was this guy one of the gym staff? "Because of the expanding community and short construction space of the city, the Gym was actually relocated to some of the less used mineshafts, so you'll be going to the same place I am." Then what Ryan said about the Gym leader yesterday popped into my head.

"Can you tell me a little about the gym itself? I heard it specialises in ground types" It didn't hurt to fish for information.

"Well...The leaders name's Sly Hedo. He originally came from New Bark town in the Johto region, but his family moved here to work in the mines. Roark, the previous gym leader, was going to retire and took an interest and appointed the guy as the new leader of the gym. This was about...2 months ago." He replied, his voice sounding rough but without any menice. He turned to me with a grin similar to my own and stated "I bet you'll think he'll be easy right?" my reply must have shocked him.

"Heh heh, well I do feel like it's my day. I mean, this guy must be some bumbling idiot that has no idea how to be a gym leader. I bet he only got the job so Roark could golf." I began to laugh hard at that, the man next to me joining in with equal enthusiasm. People were staring at us, probably thought we were psychotic madmen. We had just arrived at the Mine with two stone obalisks at either side of the entrance, both carved with the name Early Grave Gym. That was certainly motivational. The man had now wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

"Your all right...y'know I never got your name."

"Mathew Envas, future psychic specialist. And you?"

He grinned a devious smirked. "I'm the future ground specialist and Gym leader Sly Hedo. Nice ta meet you"

I must have had a face like a Magikarp

(To Be Continued)

Everyone that reads this, I'm sorry for the long delay but there were reasons. 1) i lost my job (got another set up ready). 2) my internet started back chatting to me and went on strike (he's being paid again) 3) word processor stopped working so i had to use a downloaded document on the computer and changed it. 4) lack of ideas for fight scene. so i made a teaser to see who is still interested and to introduce the character.

anyway, review and a complementary Omake

(Omake)

TIME TO FACE THE MUSIC

Sly: in oreburgh city, we don't use pokemon to fight.

Mat: EH? THEN WHAT DO YOU USE?

Sly: no, we use the medium...OF DANCE! (starts singing These Boots Are Made For Walking. other mine workers start doing a strut/dance behind him.)

Mat: O_O?(face plants into the ground) (Mat is confused and hurts himself in his confusion)


	6. Chapter 6: Icy Conflicts in Stormy Times

**Chronicles of Envas**

I'm sorry for the late delay, but the internet and microsoft were conspiring against me again. Anyway i found a way of introducing the rival, which is sponsered by **kaiyasitu** and features in _**Quest for the Legendary Soothe Bell.**_

(Begin)

Oh no oh no oh no! i just insulted a gym leader right in from of me! this is bad, really ba-

"HAHAHAHA!" he was laughing. Oh thank goodness, i thought he was going to not allow me to fight for a second. but shouldn't he feel ridiculed and not amused? ...Great now he's on the ground with his hands at his stomach, as if he was about to explode. "Oh man. that was fantas-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I get it, it was funny. so are you gonna take me to the gym?" This was starting to get anoying. The first gym leader I fight turns out to be some crazy laughing idiot. He's now finally getting up, his previous still present at the corners of his mouth.

"Heh heh, sorry Mat but that'll have ta wait. Someone beat ya to the finishing line and arranged for a battle today already. I was suppose to meet her within the mine on the pokemon arena." Sly Hedo replied, his face showing some form of pity at not being able to fight me today. I felt pretty depressed by that as well. so much for feeling lucky. "I'll tell ya what, I'll give ya an advantage and let you spectate the match. it should give ya an idea of what you'll be facing later" That sounded good. Most gyme battles are usually behind closed doors and only the gym followers (people that train as apprentices in the gym and wish to become the next leader) or special guests get to witness the matches.

"...Alright." It should give me time to plan out a strategy too. And so they entered the dark corridor that split into two pathways, one lead to a series of elevators coloured a flourescent oranges and yellows, and bathed in white light from above it. Many men were either descending downwards holding an assortment of tools such as picks, portable jack hammers, hand drills as large as an average mans torso, and a large basket on their backs. Those arriving upwards had their back-baskets filled with a range of one types of metals and ores, their pokemon (most were Machokes or other fighting pokemon) assisting with tools or the mans workload.

"Those guys go down into the mines and bring back what ever they were assigned to dig up. Most tend to have their pokemon to help, but they got to be licensed." Sly was informing me as if he were a tour guide. It was interesting though. After we passed the men we carried on forward down a set of steep stairs, and through a tunnel arched by rows of sturdy wooden beams. "This was where we found the large coal deposit, but when it was used up and hollowed out became the new gym."

"WOW!" my statement echoing through the chamber. It was large for a gym at about 60 feet high, nearly 200 feet wide and 100 feet long, give or take a few. The large yellowish light was washing down to us and reflecting off the polished black wall surfaces that still contained trace amounts of coal. There were at least 8 men and women along the edges of a large battle field, training with their rock and ground type pokemon, but there was one person standing in it with her arms crossed over her chest. I couldn't make any other details about her other than the long dark purple hair. She was waiting for us.

"Mathew, you wait along there," Sly had pointed to a row of benches, some people sitting down and eating lunch. "I got a battle to win." the grin I saw on him spoke volumes of his confidence in this predicament as he marched forward to his apponent. i wouldn't be able to hear what will be said, but i could at least watch.

I asked on of the men on the nearby bench about Sly's advisary, the man replied that the girl in question was known as Trick Saru, a slightly tanned 14 year old of 5 foot seven with a slender build, her hair partially covering her pitch black eyes. Her chest was covered by a purple shirt of a lighter hue compared to her hair, her shoulders and arms concealed by her black unbuttoned jacket, her slender legs wrapped by dark blue jeans with black sports shoes, and held up by a black Trainer belt. He also stated she would have looked beautiful if it were not for the lack of emotion present in her face and eyes.

Sly had finished walking to his side of the designated area, always looking at Trick, observing the girl with criticle eyes. The man replied again."You know the rules of my gym right?" I didn't. I do know that some gyms have ther own rules and challenges in order to be deemed the winner. Before i voiced that I had no clue, he continued. " It's 3 pokemon each and you've got to have 3 in order to participate. No switching after they are chosen, and can only be called back after each match is declared finished. The winner is the best of three." _Crap!_ i know i shouldn't swear but... now i can't fight unless i get a third pokemon, and i swore that only psychics will ever be part of my party. i would need to venture out in order to find one, but where? Just as this line of thought was about to continue and distract me, the female official that wore tight light blue overalls had commenced the battle. The challenger was reaching behind her and pulling out a pokeball, Sly responded in turn with his own, both were enlarged and thrown in and so begining the first match.

"CHAR!"

"GIII!"

I had was curious at to what they had chosen. Sly had released a small greyish, sharklike creature with short limbs and a maw of the creature compensating most of the red scaled stomach, while the top of the head sported a large fin with small ovals fitted paralelle to the eyes. Trick's Pokemon put bluntly was a bipedal medium sized reptile of deep red, with the tip of the tail being ignighted with an orange flame. I wanted to know what they were so out came the dex from my belt.

(Scanning)

_Charmeleon: the Flame Pokemon_

_Type: Fire_

_Information: This barbaric Pokemon tends to seek battles and using its tail and claws as effective melee weapons, it becomes calmer and more docile after a victory. On mountains where chameleon gather can be confused for the night sky, as their flames are mistaken for stars._

_ Level: 18_

_Gender: Male_

_Abilities: Blaze_

_Technique: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Double Team, Flame Charge_

(Scanning)

_Gible: the Land Shark Pokemon_

_Type: Ground/Dragon_

_Information: Gible migrate around natural hotspots in colder climates as it origonates around tropical areas. it burrows into rock walls within mountains and nests there, biting at prey that stary too close to the entrance. Although they have powerful jaws, their size makes them clumsy to use._

_ Level: 19_

_Gender: Male_

_Abilities: Sand Veil_

_Technique: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Sand Tomb, Take Down_

(End of Transmition)

I was shocked. why send a fire type to do battle with something that will give her a type disadvantage? The other people that were littered around the room had the same thought.

"Gible, use Sandstorm." Sly's voice boomed out the task as the pokemon had raised its small greyish blue arms in the air and begun to spin. the dirt and small grains of sand present on the field became picked up by the spin and began to multiply, filling the room until a raging wind of sand was circling throughout the area. "Now use Sand Tomb!" Sly had to shout over the sound of the gale, but Gible heard his order and pointed one of his hands to Charmeleon, and part of the airborn sand started to accumulate around him, constricting until a cyclone of rushing sand was surrounding him.

Between the gaps however, a large violent ball of flame was taking existance, melting any sand that came in contact becore charging through and rushing towards Gible, but he had used it's ability and blended into the storm and avoiding any damage. "Plan A" the girl whispered out in a harsh emotionless voice. Charmeleon had opend its jaws and a black smog poured out and providing cover as Gible fell from above with a Take Down, missing him as well. Gible must have seen something out of the corner of its eye so he charged again, hitting his opponent.

Or so he thought.

Gible just fazed through and the one he was attacking had dissipated, showing that it was an illusion. Many more had jumped out of the smoke, all clothed in flames. "Gible, use Dragon Rage!" and he lifted his mouth open, blue-violet flames jetting out like a fountain and dispelling the optical illusions and revealing the location of the origonal. Charmeleon had been thrown back from the hit, rolling along the floor. Once he had standed up again the dame it recieved wasn't very effective but had done some heavy damage.

"Dragon Rage." the order was given to both as they reared their heads back, the blueish violet flames escaping through their closed jaws before both were unleashed in a torrent of destruction, and slamming into one another. The shockwave and the heat had completely blown away the previous sandstorm, revealing a battle of wills between them. That was until one began to become weaker, resulting in the inferno edging closer.

And closer still.

Consuming the firery lizard and firing him across the field, slamming into the rock wall with the flames washing over him still until the attack had died down showing the defeated and badly injured Pokemon. Charmeleon had lost consciousness as his eyes had become unfocused but open. both the cobatants were withdrawn as the ref anounced that Charmeleon was unable to battle, and the first point awarded to Sly.

"Weakling." her reply was crisp, cold and directed to the sealed Pokemon in her hand before it was stored away behind her. How could she say that? Although the fire type lost, he put up an amazing battle considering he was against the weather as well. She should have praised the amount of skill shown the lizard had demonstrated, not scold him! The look of disappointment on Sly's face evaporated as he reached behind again for an orbl, enlarging it and releasing the contents. The girl had done the same with her next choice. Before the light dimmed down I pointed Dex at the arriving duo.

(Scanning)

_Vespiquen: the Beehive Pokemon _

_Type: Flying/Bug_

_Information: This pokemon houses many other insects in its hive body that are used to protect the host. Vespiquen does this by secreting pheromones that control them and nearby Combee. Since this pokemon relies on a diet of honey that is needed to nourish her miniature hive._

_Level: 21_

_Gender: Female_

_Abilities: Pressure_

_Techniques: Power Gem, Defend Order, Sweetscent, Poison Sting_

(Scanning)

_Drilbur: the Mole Pokemon_

_Type: Ground_

_Information: Drilbur is an amazing digger, capable of traveling underground at speeds of 30mph underground. It does this by placing both of ts iron coated claws together and rotating rapidly. Wild Drilbur have been known to be pests on fields and farms._

_Level: 22_

_Gender: Male_

_Abilities: Sand Rush_

_Techniques:Hone Claws, Sandstorm, Dig, Metal Claw_

(End of Transmission)

"Drilbur, Sandstorm." like his previous comrad, he raised his iron-clad claws above him and was initiating the spin, that is until his opponent unleashed a cloud of bright pink fumes. Sweet scent wouldn't be a problem in any other situation, but since he was rotating at hight speed, it drawn in the sickly sweet gas and concentrated it around him, causing him to be sluggish and disorientated. It didn't stop the weather from recommencing as the battering sand gale shouded the rocky terrain again. But before Drilbur could gather his wits about him and dispell the dilusion that enveloped his senses, a purple glowing claw struck out of the sand and into his chest. The feeling of weakness overcame him as he felt more tired the longer he stood up.

He'd been poisoned.

"Drilbur, use Hone Claw!" He raked his shovels of hands against one another, causing tiny sparks to jump off the edges and points, emphasizing their improved cutting power. "Metal Claw!" he charged forward, the rushing sands egging him on, pushing him forward and raising his speed. He leapt into the air and saw the yellow and black of the pokemon. The Claws glowed a metalic sheen and enphasising the deadliness of the weapons before Drilbur began to return back downwards, right towards Vespiquen.

"Defend Order"

The attack should have ended the match there if it weren't for the numerous little insectorous drones that bussed around their home and taking the damage of the initial strike. Before he had the chance to retreat though, a glowing crystaline light shone through the shield before shooting out in a field of diamond like projectiles. Most of the energy that connected had a direct hit on Drilbur, and with the poison taking its toll over the course of the match, and the initial strike it recieved, had left him too tired and injured so he bacame unable to battle.

"So it's one match a piece." I whispered, hoping not to break the atmosphere and become noticed. This was becoming tense, and I wondered if Zeno, Pot, myself and any other future members could cope if under this sort of situation. The final match had started without me noticing, probably from me worrying about the uncertainty and lack of faith in me and my team. Again I pointed Dex at the opposing beasts.

(Scanning)

_Sneasle: the Sharp Claw Pokemon_

_Type: Dark/Ice_

_Information: Sneasle can be very vicious around a suitable food source (i.e. eggs) and will attack relentlously until the foe has left the area or is incapable of moving. however if the foe is too strong or difficult to move, then two work together, one to distract the beast while the other retrieves the eggs._

_Level: 20_

_Gender: Male_

_Abilities: Keen Eye_

_Technique: Ice Beam, Fury Swipes, Hail, Screech _

(Scanning)

_Sandslash: the Mouse Pokemon_

_Type: Ground_

_Information: Sandslash is capable of using their speed by circling around and causing sandstorms to appear, often using them for cover. Its claws and spines are very sharp and efficient for digging, but because of their fragile structure they can be broken off. However they are replaced easily due to an elevated speed of regeneration._

_Level: 25_

_Gender: Male_

_Abilities: Sand Veil_

_Technique: Sandstorm, Fury Swipes, Dig, Crush Claw_

(End of Transmition)

I think that this would be a one-sided set up for the challengers favour. Ground types were very suceptible to ice based attacks and since this sneasle has learnt Ice Beam, the most devastating due to the attacks high accuracy and power as well as the high possibility of freezing made this move horrendous.

"Sandstorm Sandslash!" Such was Sly's battle strategy, to create an atmosphere that benefits his teams performance and higher chance of evasion. Sneasle wasn't being idol however, as he raised his own arms and screamed at the heavens...well the stone cieling. Any water present, like the liquid found in the office water dispensers along the walls had ripped through their confines and hovered above the raging gale below. The temperature that was pleasently cool before had dropped quickly, allowing the water to form small droplets that were raining down to freeze over. They were picked up in the storm adding to the winds onslaught with sand, stone and ice.

"Dig!" The yellow rodent began to tunnel downwards in hopes of evading the harmful weather conditions. After he was below the surface, Sneasle simply remained there, unmoving despite the chaos around him. Wait, it opened his mouth allowing the chilling light blue energy taking shape and gather in an orb. It must have felt the rumbling motion as Sandslash soon popped up, his claws glowing and ready to slash upwards. The blue beam flew through the storm intending to end the match. Luckily Sandslashes ability kicked in and he faded into the flying sand. Appearing behind Sneasle meant his initial strike wasn't hindered and made contact with his back, sending the ice type bouncing along the floor.

"Fury Swipes!" Both gave the same order, but with sneasle on the ground meant that he could only turn on his back to counter Sandslashes own assult of claws.

Stck! They collided once.

Stck! Twice.

Stck! Thrice

Stck! And the fourth time. This final strike ended Sandslash's rythem as he ran out of momentum to send a fifth strike downwards. Sneasle didn't have this to worry about. His claw broke through the defences of the ground type and connecting to the underside of his jaw and making the mouse soaring upwards, tail over head. Sneasle was on one knee and was already charging another ice attack. before he could fire again, the mouse was close enough to the ground to begin tunneling again and avoided most of the energy. His tail and the surrounding area was frozen over.

Probably knowing he was so close to victory had caused him to growl in irritation. For some reason he launched himself above the sand and dug his claws straight into the cieling. The ever present blue energy had begun to gather in his open mouth yet again, to frightning preportions, lighting and the room in a pale blue glow and causing ice around where he was hanging. I looked down and saw sandslash jump from the torn earth, unaware that he had lost.

The ice beam fired.

And there he was, suspended in mid-assult like some ice sculpture in dedication of Sandslash, his right claw extended upwards, his left leg bent to his chest and wide eyes showing his surprise and terror.

The ref had called the victory to Trick Saru of Twinleaf Town, but the girl had ordered her sneasle to let go and start a barrage of Fury Swipes. _Why? _the was no more need for violence. That was when I witnessed her intention.

She was going to _shatter the ice._ She was going to _Kill him!_

_Like hell i would. reaching for my belt, i pulled out Pot's abode, releasing him and shouting out water gun_ in hopes of stopping this. The jet made contact with the dark type, sending him towards the sidelines. I ran over to the girl with Pot jogging behind me, and as i stood in front of her, i voiced my displeasure. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU _WON_! THERE ISN'T A NEED TO KEEP FIGHTING!"

She...well she didn't show much of anything. so much for hoping she did not hear the ref. her eyes showed irritaion, he lips had twitched ever so slightly into a scowl and muttered one word before walking to Sly and retrieving her undeserved badge. Her Sneasle picking himself off the ground to walk beside her and the two of them exiting the cave.

Those that saw this display ran over and started thanking me, some of the other unleashing Numels to thaw out the yellow mouse. Sly himself had offered me a place to stay at his home as payment for saving his friend. I felt rather numb though and just accepted all this with an unfocused nod. The final word from our conversation was still ringing in my mind and would do so for the rest of the afternoon. The way she said it was so full of venom and animosity that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Fool."

(End)

Thank goodness that was done. That was probably my most EPIC trainer battle i ever read. I first wrote it in third person, but my writing style sucked like that so i redid this in first all the way, and was quite pleased. anyway, that was the rival, and i'm sorry i didn't give Mat the badge first but i wanted to introduce to you this character as she will be featured in this story randomly.

anyho, here goes the omake

(Omake)

THAT DAMN ICE

She was going to _shatter the ice._ She was going to _Kill him!_

_Like hell i would. reaching for my belt, i pulled out Pot's abode, releasing him and shouting out water gun_ in hopes of stopping this. The jet made contact with the dark type, sending him towards the sidelines. I ran over to the girl with Pot jogging behind me, I was about to reach her.

I slipped on some frozen earth where the ice beam hat hit the ground.

And landed straight ontop of Tricks, lips meeting and a hand on her chest (very soft).

She punched me off and I hit the cieling, her face practically glowing and a small trickle of blood ran down her nostril. "IDIOT! THAT WAS MY FIST KISS!"

Sly just gave me a thumbs up.


	7. Chapter 7: A Cute New Friend

**Chronicles of Envas**

_Unfortunately, I dont seem to be getting any new OC, and may be forced to create my own rather than letting more people into the story. I have enough to get me as far as the third gym in Eterna city, but after that I don't know._

_Also, I only had 4-5 reviews about what are Teams spirals objectives are and there theme. So I thought about revealing part of their goal, specifically why they harvested slowpoke tails._

_And finally, this chapter won't feature a gym battle for one more chapter. It going to contain...in fact just read it._

_Anyway, please review. Writers survive on donations of thoughts by other readers, or they starve of inspiration and cannot write. Don't let the writer die out._

(Begin)

_Shouting came from downstairs, my bedroom was right above the living room and the bellowing seemed to travel up through the floorboards and continue up the wood frame of my bed. It was still night outside and was way past my bedtime, come on I was only three, barely reaching my dads knees. Deciding what it was about I wriggled my way from the Pikachu bed sheet and walked to the door. The stuffed Girafarig cuddly toy trailing behind me as I held it by the neck. _

_Venturing down the staircase on my bottom, step by step at a slow and cautious manner so I didn't get noticed. Finally at the ground level, I turned around the corner into the living room where the voices were the loudest. There was my mother crying her eyes out and a look of abandonment adorning her tear streaked face, and my dad at the door,_

_with a suitcase in hand._

_I bounded over to him from my location and latched on to his legs. I may have been little but I sort of knew what was going to happen. He was leaving us again. My dad worked as a scientist for museum in Oreburgh City, and was disputed as one of the greatest in his field of expertise, I remember it being the study of genetic material in prehistoric Pokemon and theoretical research in Pokemon evolution. It wasn't until I was 4 that Mum told me they abolished his theory on humanity, but she wasn't privy on the details._

_He usually left for work quite often but only n the morning and would be gone for days. This was the first time that he left without saying goodbye, or left mum in tears. I turned up to him, my eyes looking more blueish grey than the present time, and I asked him._

"_Why's mummy sad daddy?"_

"_Let go of me Mathew." his voice had lost the fatherly love it held before, showing bitterness and rancour. This wasn't my father, it looked like him with my Dark shoulder length hair and steel grey eyes with very tanned skin, but this wasn't the man that cared for me. I let go of his leg and ran to mummy who had started crying on the floor with her knees to her chest and her arms encircling them. He had picked up his suitcase and opened the door to the frosting autumn air_

"_...daddy?" a faint whisper escaped my lips, hoping he would stop and revert to the man that loved me. He had halted in the door frame and my hopes started to raise. The higher one is, the harder they hit the ground._

"_You fool Ari Patrinos. You were a fool for to have a child of all things, and a fool to be part of this world." I didn't understand what the last comment was about, but all I cared about was what he said about me, about not wanting me. Mother had stopped crying having used all her tears and had now started hiccuping. I felt my eyes sting before they started to water, but mum had pulled me to her chest and started hugging me tightly, afraid I would disappear too. Da- Ari had now shut the door, isolating us from the world._

_I just cried._

(Page Break)

"..." I woke up and lifted myself from my bed with a simple pair of black boxes on for decency. Something was in my eye so I groggily lifted a hand to my face. They were the tears. Raising up from the simple bed I slept in I willed away those thoughts that invaded my dream. I promised I would forget about that night.

I glanced around my surroundings for something to distract me. The walls were rammed with every stone imaginable, samples of geography from the everstone to the electric gem all adorned some cheap piece of wood that only passed as for a shelf. There was literally no space for anything else apart from a cupboard (which I bet held more stones) and a bed. Glancing up I saw a _very _pointy heat rock above my head on the edge of a rickety shelving unit, with many other heavy forms of geography trying to break said shelf.

I got dressed as soon as possible feeling a little unnerved in a room full of sharp stuff. Getting into my usual attire I headed downstairs. Sly was cooking what looked like scrambled eggs, and smelled like burnt meat. Noticing my footsteps he turned around and started piling the watery yellow blob onto two plates and blackened strips of leather. It must have been the bacon.

"Good Mornin Mat." his whole profile screamed cheery. It was too early for it, but I just carried on and smiled through the sugary atmosphere. Besides, he gave me a place to stay, but I see that it comes with a price.

Crappy breakfast.

"So where's Mrs Hedo? She was here last night at dinner." she cooked it thank you very much.

"She works at the Sableye Crystal company and had to leave early. Shame we weren't up though, we could have had a better breakfast than _this._" he enphasised the last comment by pointing at the monstrosity before us. I felt rather bad that I privately insulted his cooking. Sure you could make shoes with the bacon and the scrambled eggs looked more scrambled than egg, but it's the thought that counts.

"It can't be that bad." he started to chuckle and lifted a ration of black bacon before trying to tear it, key word trying. Placing it back down he passed me a cup of coffee. It was good. We just sort of sat in silence, yesterdays battle playing in my head and the tension started to rise from the memory. I thought to distract us with something different. "So...why is it your a gym leader? Shouldn't you be traveling?"

"Well I was. I got a phone call three months ago when I was about to board a ship to Hoenn. My family was moving and needed some help with stuff, so I got back, helped out around the place and Roark of all people thought I would be a great gym leader. Before I could decline, he brought me down here, slammed the keys in my hand and ran off for retirement to some random ass island."

"Why were you going to Hoenn "

"Because my dream was there." I asked him to elaborate. "My dream is to be a master of ground types, the same with you wanting to be a psychic master. And the most powerful of them is suppose to live in that region. Groundon, the deity of magma. Did you know that hoenn holds the most ground types in any other region?" And so he started ranting about why he chose ground types. He loved to dig and collect stones as a child, the reason why his father brought him a Sandshrew as a kid. He also stated that a soon as he can get a replacement he would venture out again. The thought of the Gym forced me to jump from my chair and head towards the door. "wher'you going?"

"I still need a _third_ pokemon, or I can't challenge you!" and I headed out into the daylight, yearning for a third psychic type.

(Page Break)

"...nothing." my shoulders had slumped downwards with my arms swinging lazily with the motion. Zeno was walking to my left, his arms folded over his chest and a scowl on his petite visage. Pot was lumbering along on my left, his normal dopey expression was replaced with agonising exhaustion. I couldn't blame them either as a number of small wounds had littered their whole body. We had been training for the entire day out on Route 207 in the north of town.

The reason we were either depressed, tired or frustrated is that we searched for any psychic type pokemon in the area, and the closest we found was a group of Abra that only learned Teleport. While searching high and low for any of my preferred pokemon, we had crossed many others, usually Machops, Machokes (which were dealt swiftly by Zeno) Geodudes and Gravlers (eliminated by Pot) so it wasn't a wasted effort, just not the desired result.

Trudging our way through the darkening streets of tower high block flats was a chore, a labour intensive, torturing chore as I had to fight off a pokemon myself when we were ambushed by a gang of Machops. I looked up into the blazing inferno that resembled the sky, it looked the same as home's-

Get your head in the game and shake off those thoughts Mathew. Your on this journey to be the best, and you can't do that while stuck at home. But still I could always admire the sky. Looking back up-

"OWW!"

"MEDI?"

"...Slow?

"WOO!"

something had collided with my head and knocking me down onto the floor. Zeno was startled as well as he never noticed it before hand. Pot, had only just noticed it seems. Both of them had took into account that there was a third cry unfamiliar to them, so getting into stances to show their eagerness to fight they had stared at my chest in anticipation. Blue fluff had blocked my vision as I looked down on the weight, it also had very cute little leathery wings on the side. I thought I may have been a zubat coming out of a pillow, but it looked up and had let me see the beautifully large black eyes it held. They were a little obscured by the shaggy mane, but they were still there.. its little heart shaped snout and a single tooth had jutted out from under the lips. Unknown what this was, I pulled trusty dex from my belt.

(Scanning)

_Woobat: the Bat Pokemon_

_Type: Psychic/Flying_

_Information: This was originally a variation of Zubat that was bred for domestic pets. There cute and carring nature make them popular with children and women. Caves that inhabit Woobat will have small hearts pressed into the stone, and are caused by their heart shaped snouts._

_Level: 19_

_Gender: Female_

_Ability:Unaware_

_Technique: Confusion, Gust, Odor Sleuth, Heart Stamp_

(End of Transmission)

So that was what hit me. It must have had a thick skull because that really hurt. Sitting crossed legged with the fluff ball at arms lengths. Her eyes were starting to water, and had started hiccuping while trying to hold back tears. Great work Mat, you made a girl cry. I started to panic, trying to think of a way to calm her until an idea popped in. placing the cuddly creature in my lap I started to pet where she must have hit me. She settled down quickly and began to _purr_ of all things, like a Purloin. Zeno had dropped his guard seeing no form of danger, and had sat against the building wall in his prefered meditation stance. Pot had also sensed no form of danger either, and tried to stick his tail down a drainage grate in a vain hope of catching a pokemon.

"Where did you come from then? There isn't any Woobat in all of Sinnoh, so how did you get _here_ of all places?" It was a simple enough question, it just didn't get the simple enough answer. The woobat now sported a depressed aura around her and I felt bad about asking. "Do you belong to someone?" a rapid shake of her body must have signified a no. "Well...how about lost?" This garnered a rocking motion going backwards and forwards with her body, mimicking a nod. "Okay so your lost. Do you know where you have to go?" the shake returned and the aura along with it. "Alright then. Woobat, I am a pokemon trainer and I travel across the world in hopes of making a strong team. How about you travel with us until we find your home. That sound good?" She had begun to hop/jump in my lap, an expression of pure bliss and happiness on her radiating from her toothy smile.

"Well if your gonna travel with us, you need a name," she had now began to hover at eye level using the tiny little scraps of leather she called wings, her eyes portraying her confusion. "I can't just call you woobat all the time, it's like saying my name is Human." My face was demonstrating a possible example of constipation as I sat there trying to think of a suitable name. I named each of my pokemon after their physical and personal characteristics. Zeno got his name for his constant meditating and his wise and calm attitude to most things. Pot was named for his constant dopey expression and easy-going approach to matters...maybe i'm thinking too hard on this. How about the first thing that comes to my head?

I looked intently at her. She was fluffy, had a pink nose, looked very sweet. Fluffy, pink, sweet...candyfloss-"Candy!" Candy's fave had lit up with joy at the name. I think we had a winner. "Okay Candy, meet the rest of the team," gesturing to Zeno who had now faced us, calculating Candy's reaction to him. "This is Zeno, and he was the first pokemon I befriended. He loves to meditate and just look cool." Zeno had smirked in apreciation. Turning towards the now sleeping fisherman of pink pokemon, I carried on introductions. "That there is Pot, he loves to fish and just being lazy. I can't really blame him though." pointing to my self, "And finally I am Mathew Envas, and I wish to be a psychic pokemon specialist nice to meet you Candy." she began hovering around us in joy, happy to have someone take care of her.

And to be away from that _awful_ place.

(Page Break- 3rd person view)

The journey up and through the mountain side was perilous to experienced pokemon trainers and hikers, as there was some powerful types of pokemon within the area, and to venture up the steep cliffs and frozen watelands unprepared was just plain foolery.

It was a good thing there was a secret lift that lead up the middle of the mountain like a cork screw. Ryan had been traveling across the rocky plains of Mt Coronet to reach an isolated and camouflaged rock face that enchanted the person or pokemon to believe it was bare and insignificant. Not to Adonine, for she lead the both of them beyond a hidden by a partisan of earthto a hidden capsule-like contraption that retained a spiral motif along the metal. This was the first time that he travelled for a whole day and night without pause. However he did get some training in while fighting, and was capable of catching a Magmar (with the assistance of Adonine) but still to travel over that distance with little to no rest and over a difficult terrain had made Ryan question the need of the 100,000 pokedollar's. They entered the lift and it closed tightly around them, as it was probably meant for private transport. "This route should take us directly to the Boss's main office. You should count yourself lucky."

"Why?"

Adonine giggled at the question. "well they would have to climb the mountain by hand to show their determination, and once done so travel up in a stock lift. Those things are increadibly slow and take a full day to even reach the checkpoint halfway. They walk the rest."

Silenced ensnared the lift as they had little to talk about. Ryan didn't even know a thing about this group. "Why spiral?" a simple question brought out a complex answer.

"Our boss believed it fit evolution perfectly." Ryan expressed to her to continue. "Pokemon go through life causing destruction in there path, be it at their masters call or their own, but they always start small. Every time they evolve, they get bigger and cause more destruction in their wake, but they still contain their identity and characteristics of what makes them what they are. But it isn't just pokemon it effects. The spiral has brought order to everything, from the double helix of genetics for biological evolution, to the spiral form of galaxies, the evolution of the universe."

"Nice story, but what does the spiral play into all of this?"

The soft melodious giggle filled the small capsule. "Well ask him when we get there."

"Well, does 'Him' have a name"

"...Call him Lord Genome"

(End)

Alright. I experienced alot of inspiration in the last few Days, and found a way to improve on the faults questioned in the last chapter. I bet many people have forgoten our dear Ryan, so I decided to give him some web time and also to fill in some gaps in the mystery of Team Spiral. I droped alot of clues here, so can you find them? I will give Kudos to the one that names the inspiration for this team of criminals.

Anyway, please review and don't be afraid to submit an OC (especially a Gym leader, but Ground, Water/Steel, and Grass have been taken) and those that already done so can submit a second one if they wish, be it a family member, romantic interest, or just a random person that will stand in the way. Unfortunately the spaces for Rivals and Companions has been taken. I'm sorry.

Please review, even to say it was sh^t.

here is your complementary Omaka

(Omake)

THE DISCLAIMER

I had finally finished chapter 6. It was getting late and I felt tired and needed some fresh air, so I got some shoes on and decided to close the window. Before I had grasped the handle a canister of tear gas had been thrown in, the noxious fumes consuming the air in my room and causing me to choke and splutter. My bedroom door was kicked in, nearly knocking it off the brass hinges. Groups of men weilding guns and kevlar gear had stormed in, grabbing me and throwing me onto my carpet floor where the gas was at it's thickest. I was unable to make out any characteristics about them because my eyes and senses were dealing with the foul chemical permeating around me. My hands were bound behind my back and a gun barrel pressed to the crown of my head. Where was the rest of my family?

Clap, clap, clap, clap

And who the hell was clapping?, I struggled but I had lifted my head and opened my eyes to witness a man in a white t-shirt and loose black suit trousers walking into my room, clapping away. His face was a little tanned with slanted eyes of Asian decent, and black glasses. His black hair was cut short and had flecks of brown when the light shined on it.

"Satoshi Tajiri? I thought you were dead?" this must have annoyed him.

"Why do people think I'm dead? I wasn't even near that tsunami at the time." he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and continued. "I am here ************(name was muted) to discuss why you haven't stated yet that Pokemon isn't yours."

"Well I would have thought people would _know_ that it belongs to you and Game Freak by now, and if they actually believe that I owned it -not saying I did though- then they don't _deserve_ to read my stories or play your games. All of it is based around _your_ idea."

"Hhhmmm, I see... carry on, sorry to disturb you. Keep up the good work." and he left, the other people had picked up the empty canister and pulled the loose door close again. I tried to rub out what as left of the tear gas from my eyes.

Damn corporation owners, they could have called first. It would give me a chance to make tea.


	8. Chapter 8: Ground Breaking Conflict

**Chronicles of Envas**

Well, it took a while but i got it finished and i hope you enjoy it. First, no more submission for gym leaders as I got my lot, and they were all fantastic. Second, if you have issues with evolution then do not read the bottom of the story and skip it entirely. And finally, i am still accepting OCs, but am not going to accept them unless you review more often. If you had the time to write out a form, you can at least fill in a few rating or slating words.

(Begin)

There we were, facing one another across the dirt covered battleground, Sly with his fedora over shadowing his eyes, and me staring long and hard into him, reciting to myself what I had learned over the last battle that took place here, and how I would counter his moves. It was three days ago that I saw him last battle, and two days ago that I caught Candy, and in that time all of us trained and planned on how to win this.

The arena itself retained none of the ice from the previous match, but the burn marks from the Gible's Dragon Rage were still charred into the wall, having burned some of the small coal deposits there and giving the area a dull greyish look. The followers sat along the outskirts of the arena, hoping for another spectacular fight, and all showing their support for their leader as they chanted his name and held up banners with a chibi cartoon of himself kicking my chibi ass (they must have painted them in advance).

I suddenly regret that bacon sandwich that Sly made earlier as it was bouncing around in my stomach. Or maybe it was Butterfree fluttering around in there? Focus Mat, you can do this. Sly had asked if I still remembered the rules, with it being a one-on-one round each time, and it was the best of three won the match. Relying that I did I started to reach behind for the first of my team, Sly doing the same. The referee from before had initiated the start, so we both threw our pokeballs in. In case he threw in a different member of his team, I brought out dex to get as much of an advantage as possible.

"Sllloooww."

"Phaaaaannn."

(Scanning)

_Phanpy: the Long Nose Pokemon_

_Type: Ground_

_Information: Phanpy is an incredibly strong Pokemon despite its small stature, as it is capable of lifting a fully grown man easily with it's trunk. It is also very affectionate and playful, so it often causes small cases of harm and destruction in it's wake._

_Level: 24_

_Gender: Male_

_Ability: Pick up_

_Moves: Slam, Rollout, Take Down, Defence Curl_

(End of Transmission)

_This may be difficult. Pot has progressed over the last few days of training but I was hoping to fight one of the weaker members of his team, and bag an easy victory and to take some tension from me. Also this guy doesn't have a similar ability to anyone from the last battle, so I'll have to play it by the ear._

_"HEY!" I was startled from my thought while staring at the little red device, so looking up and into the serious expression of Sly from the other side of the arena got me focused again. "Don't play around with your toys while there's a fight in progress! Some could take advantage of ya!" Sound advice to follow. "Now if your Finally ready, let's fight! Phanpy, use Take Down!" The blue little mammal started to gallop towards Pot and picking up speed._

_"Pot, use Curse!" the pink mass had tightened his muscles and increasing their overall mass and efficiency, but also leading him struggling to move well enough to dodge. Hope this works. Phanpy had manoeuvred around Pot and charged into the side of the Slowpoke with a lot of power, resulting in him skidding across the floor still in the same pose as before. Pot had now just shrugged off the hit with little damage. Yes! It worked!"Now Water Gun." the jet of fluid shot forth and hit Phanpy and sending him the the right of the field. I don't know why he was rolled up though, that won't help decrease the damage._

_"Rollout Phanpy!" Sly's command signalled the blue ball to begin spinning against the torrent of water and starting to overpower Pot's attack, and when the ammunition had finally run out, all that energy from the spin made him rocket across the stone floor and head first into Pot. He flopped backwards onto the ground in a pink boneless heap and was rising disoriented onto the stumpy legs as Phanpy circled round to strike again, increasing his rotation speed._

_"Pot, use Headbutt!"The curse from the start of the battle was still in affect, so he wouldn't be in any position to dodge, and water gun won't cause any form of injury so that was all we could do. The enemy came cannonballing straight to Pot as he began to run forward with his head was hunkered down. ___BOOM.___ They collided with the sound of the impact altering to a grinding noise as Phanpy span faster. Suddenly he rolled over Pots head and smashed the poor pokemon into the ground as Phanpy used the Slowpokes back as a ramp and ascended into the air. It carried on rolling when he hit Terra Firma and stopped infront of Sly, revealing his battered form. Pot was a lot worse._

_"Slowpoke is unable to battle, the first match goes to Sl-" she was cut off as Phanpy started to glow a harsh light. His size expanded exponentially and when the light ceased showed a vast change from before. The trunk becoming larger, the ears right-angled against his head, small tusks jutted out from the mouth and the spine and trunk had the addition of armour plating stitched into it. He still looked just as beaten up as before though, so he looked less intimidating than he was before. What the hell happened? Scanning it with dex revealed all._

_(Scanning)_

__Donphan: the Armour Pokemon__

__Type: Ground__

__Information:This evolution of Phanpy is a lot stronger than before as it can easily take down a house with Rollout. The size of its tusks shows what rank they have in a herd, and are considered priceless for their strength and beauty.__

__Level: 25__

__Gender: Male__

__Ability: Sturdy__

__Moves: Slam, Fury Attack, Rollout, Defence Curl__

_(End of Transmission)_

_"C'mon Louise, he can't fight any more!" I zoned out again and nearly missed this argument happening. Sly looked very annoyed at the ref who I now know is called louise._

_"Rules are rules. He evolution of a pokemon in an official battle is considered a release of a second opponent. Phanpy did win the first battle, and no that he has evolved means that he ___must ___remain on the field. I'm sorry if he has sustained damage, but that is the way it is."_

_The angry mutters still showed his displeasure as he looked towards me, his face morphing ino a cocky grin. "Seems I'm handicapped for this match, so it would make my ___next___ victory even better."_

_I laughed in response "I may have been arrogant when I first heard about you, but you showed me you're a great trainer from your last battle. That's why I won't hold back!" I knew who to release for this conflict "Zeno!" the light diminished from the Pokeball's light to show my blue and grey friend in a fighting stance. _

_"Begin!" The ref started the match._

_"Rollout Donphan!" the grey and black pokemon wound himself into what I thought was a truck tire and drove forward. Zeno had now closed his eyes and waited. The Armoured tank of a pokemon was nearly upon him, when all of a sudden Zeno just stepped out of the way. Donphans momentum caused it to crash into a wall and raised a lot of dust obscuring my opponent's team-mate. I wasn't going to let this chance pass me by._

_"Zeno, use Meditate." And he sat down with his feet touching one another and his palms face up in his lap. Donphan stomped out of the dust cloud looking quite infuriated. He must have thought that his opponent would now be easy to his so lumbering across with the tusks glowing slightly meant he was about use fury attack. Zeno had finish his meditation and got back to his feet. Donphan was only a couple of feet away until Zeno swung his body low with the leg outstretched and connecting with a front leg of Donphans, making him sail above my Meditite and crash behing him chin first. It looked very painful as he didn't get back up again._

_"Donphan is unable to battle, the second match goes to Mat!" The ref called out from the sidelines. We both called back our comrades, and I felt disappointed. I was really hoping for an epic clash of titans, but it had been a very easy victory for me. Well this was the last match so this should be interesting._

_"Hey Mat," Sly had called out and gained my attention. "remember what we discussed last night?"_

_"...Yeah." the end of my remark left me feeling awkward. Of course I remembered what he mentioned last night, how could I not?_

_"I want to let you know that no matter what happens from this, I want you to be at your best now. I want to see the outcome of this without anything stopping it!" His voice reverberated through the air with determination and risen in volume as he continued. "DO YOUR BEST, LET NOTHING HOLD YOU BACK!" It really was inspirational in his last few words, and left me feeling psyched and exhilarated. I nodded back knowing that any verbal reply would have been dwarfed by his statement. Reaching behind for our last team members and the final confrontation, and throwing them in, shouting their names as they were released. _

_"Sandslash!" "Candy!" In all fairness, my war cry wasn't as cool and made a few of the spectators chuckle and giggle. The Sandslash was kneeling down to give himself a burst of speed when ready, while my Woobat hovered a few meters off the ground. _

_"Sandslash, Sandstorm!"_

_"Gust Candy!"_

_The building storm was being halted by the equally strong winds pushing against it. I hoped that by having another wind would stop them from manifesting and cancel each other out. It worked for a while, but Candy was getting tired from flapping the small wings she had, and had to cease. The sand and dirt now blanketed the arena in a whirling maelstrom. Sandslash had disappeared amongst the storm. _

_"Fury Swipe!" Sandslash had jumped from beneath Candy, his claws swinging rapidly but only managing to hit twice. Soon after gravity took hold as he fell back into the winds and vanished again. We couldn't let him do that with crush claw or we'd lose it. _

_"Odor Sleuth!" I couldn't tell but Candy had picked up the scent of Sandslash from the winds and allowed her to sniff him out. Her cry showed she had found him climbing the walls, probably to attack from above. "Use Confusion!" Candy's eyes became a luminous blue as she focused on Sandslash, with him glowing amongst the sandy winds. Apparently one of the claws dislodged itself from the wall on purpose and had hit himself. Also in his confusion he was not able to make the landing safely, resulting in him landing on his head. The winds calmed slightly, showing that Sandslash lost control of them a little, too busy holding his head in pain. "Gust Candy!" and she began to beat her wings at a faster tempo, forming the battering winds heading towards the foe._

_"Sandslash, dodge with Dig!" and the claws left his head and burrowed quickly into the ground, my woobat's gust obliterating the hole. The winds came back just as fierce, proving we missed. _

_"Locate Sandslash with Odor Sleuth." And she did her technique, showing he had climbed out again below us. "Use Heart Stamp!" Sandslash probably couldn't take much more damage, and would be unable to dodge with the sand veil, this was the best chance._

_" Sandslash, Crush Claw!" His claw began to shine white as Candy's nose shone pink. He had jumped up as she had dived down. The Heart Stamp struck first and straight into the body of the ground type, while only a glancing blow scratched against Candy. This caused Sandslash to crash into the floor, small pieces of rock formed around the impact._

_The winds died completely, revealing all._

_"Sandslash is unable to battle. The Final match and the victory goes to Mathew Envas of Hearthome City!" an explosion of cheers came from the audience, displaying the enjoyed the match. Candy had flown straight into me and started to nuzzle against my chest as I stroked her fur. Sly had called his pokemon back with a sad smile on his face. We walked towards the centre of the scarred battleground, the ref carrying a petite wooden box._

_"Mathew Envas, I, the gym leader of Oreburgh city do hereby bestow upon you the Shovel Badge, as proof of your victory here today." the badge itself did ___not___ look like a shovel at all, and looked more like an hourglass filled with sand (two opposite triangles with a point touching, and both half colour in blue and sandy yellow) I just looked at it, my smile nearly spliting my face as Candy hovered in joy._

_My first badge._

_(Page Break)_

_My team was heal at the pokemon centre, and we were near the western exit of the town, and about to head towards the television capital of Sinnoh. The sky a clear orange and not obscured but the factories smoke flumes. It was time to head for the next city._

_"MAT!" someone called my name so I turned around to find Sly, parted from his shovel and equipped with a large brown book bag. "Leaving so soon?"_

_"I was about to head for Jubilife City. There's nothing really keeping me any more."_

_"Same here. Since you beat me in the gym I want to keep my promise."_

_(Page Break)_

__Me and Sly were waiting by the elevator to head upwards into the apartment. It was kind of boring just standing in silence, so I wondered what the gym leader was like. "What started your pokemon journey___ Sly?"_

_"___Well...The same as yours really. I wanted to be a specialist in ground types, and so I ventured out into Hoenn. Did you know that there are more types of ground pokemon than any other region in the world?"And so he started to rabble on about some of the pokemon there, and I simply zoned him out. When he finished and we bordered the elevator, I asked something different.__

_"_Why are you in a gym then? You can't really venture out and catch more can you?" A long tired sigh was my answer, and I noticed he looked incredibly unhappy.__

__I know...I know. I sort of got stuck with this job, and was unable to get out of it. Since then, I ended up loosing most of my matches, I just didn't have it in me to be a gym leader." __

_"_Well why don't you leave?" He turned to answer but stopped halfway through. It looked like he had an epiphany right then and could have lit the entire city with this idea.__

_"_Your right! I can leave!" He looked me in the eye, and his next words were spoken with so much conviction. "Tomorrows battle will decide it." the elevator doors opened to the flat entrances. He unlocked the door and went inside before I could ask what he meant by it. It wasn't until much later at night when I figured it out.__

_(Page Break)_

_"Is it really okay for you to just go? Who'll take care of the place?"_

_"Don't worry. I left one of the best trainers there take my place. Besides, my mum and Drilbur are there to keep an eye on things while I'm gone. Also... you seem interesting, so I'm sticking to ya!" He marched past me and towards the entrance of the cave "Now let's go already! Adventure waits for no man!"_

_I had to run to get next to him as he was already quite a few paces ahead. And he's right, adventure didn't wait..._

_And it had a hell of a head start too._

_(Page Break- 3__rd__ person view)_

_The deep mahogany wood doors swung open, revealing a large office more suitable for a university professor. On one side of the room displayed a book case with the glass revealing countless leather bound tomes that looked well read and appreciated. The other wall had been decorated with a large portrait of the entire pokemon region dotted with small poster board nails of various colours. To the left of it, and close to the man's solid mahogany desk stood a separate elevator stationed there for escape purposes. _

_The man in question was sitting in front of a that expanded the entire wall, the evening light obscuring any unique features about him and only showing a shade of a man, his hair in a spiky ponytail, his shoulders and body hidden by the shadow of a large arched leather chair. Only the faint colours of green and red from his clothing could be deciphered, and only a by a tiny margin._

_"So...you're Genome huh?" Ryan question, wary of the man analysing him to an almost painful degree as Genome's deark grey eyes permeate his very soul. A pink blog of a ditto climbed up onto the desk, a sinister expression replaced the standard appearance, and had settled itself into the mans lap._

_"Indeed. And your Mr Ryker?" His voice was a rich smooth baritone that could make shivers run down your spine._

_"yeah...Look I just want my money, thats all-" Genome chuckled. _

_"If it is money your after, then by all means you will have it, and much more if you stay."_

_"...no offence but I don't know anything about you guys."_

_"I see Adonine gave her bastardised version of us. Perhaps I can fill in the blanks." He leaned back, allowing the light to colour his hair a dark brown. "What has she told you?"_

_"That you guys are called spiral because galaxies and DNA were shaped the same"_

_"We are much deeper than that. We are about evolution."_

_"Evolution? You mean pokemon changing shape and becoming stronger right?"_

_"Yes and no. Evolution also means changing to survive, to progress and to continue their existence. The universe did co by forming the spiral galaxies that sustain life like us. Creatures came into being by obtaining genetic material and forming their DNA, and continues to change to help them survive. The spiral...is the symbol of order and progress, always expanding in size while retaining the shape. Pokemon are the same, becoming bigger and stronger while retaining their basic shape." His voice began to show glimmers of fanaticism during his speech. _

_"You still haven't answered my question. What do Team Spiral do?"_

_a dark chuckle wafted through the air and made poor Ryan flinch from the sound. "Pokemon are not the ___only___ things that can evolve."_

_(End)_

_(Omake 1)_

_LA LUCHA POKEMON_

_Donphan charged forward with rollout_

_Meditite brought out a red piece of cloth about half his size._

_"Itite, itite! (Toro, toro!)" And Donphan went right under the sheet as it was pulled over him "MEDI! (OLAY!)_

_(Omake 2)_

_WE SAID NO POSES!_

_"Mathew Envas, I, the gym leader of Oreburgh city do hereby bestow upon you the Shovel Badge, as proof of your victory here today." the badge itself did ___not___ look like a shovel at all, and looked more like an hourglass filled with sand (two opposite triangles with a point touching, and both half colour in blue and sandy yellow) I just looked at it, my smile nearly spliting my face as Candy hovered in joy._

_"Yes! I got my first badge!" and so Mathew did a cheesy victory pose while shouting about his victory_

_"!"_

_"ZUBAT! RUN!"_

_"DIDN'T YOU READ THE SIGN? NO, POSES!"_


	9. Chapter 9: Tears of a Leader

**Chronicles of Envas**

(Begin)

"Can we _please _start this farce of a meeting already? unlike the rest of you i actually have a life that _doesn't _involve electric rodents or any of-"

"HEY DON'T INSULT PIKACHU, SOUR FACE!" the man simply gave a tired sigh, his coal black eyes expressing his exhaustion as he glared at the petite child opposite the circular table.

"Summer, I'm sure Fredorick didn't mean what he said" A tanned woman of a hawkish complexion comforted the small girl as she glared at the greasy black haired person who insulted her profession. The hawk-woman also stared at the man in challenge. "Right Mr Blakviper?"

The Man had just rolled his eyes at how defensive they could get over some pointless -but truthful- remark "I suppose if your going to whine about it like a kicked growlithe." The woman had turned away from her and began another conversation with the undeveloped child, her blonde hair falling down the side of her in two shoulder length ringlets while the rest of it parted down the side of her by some blue triangle shaped clips, and into two framing bangs by her face.

Fredorick Blakviper looked around the rest of the table at the other seven occupants, altering the black pinstripe suit he wore. "Now can we please start the meeting." the rest gave their attention to him, although rather reluctantly. "You know the drill right? State your name, gym and amount of people that defeated you."

To the right of Fredorick jumped a muscular behemoth of a man, his mane of strawberry blonde was swept back and promoting his bright blue eyes, making him look more regal than what his brash personality suggested. His peach coloured skin had been littered with tiny scars and burns, but some were concealed by a black t-shirt and fiery red trench coat with the sleeves unfortunately being burned off, leaving the edges with a dark charred design. His calloused hands were hidden by the red and black fingerless gloves and his sculpted legs disguised by the black baggy martial arts trousers, however his feet weren't visible through the table.

"I, Joop Kenjow of the The Flaming Fist Gym in Veilstone City has seen many fighters enter its doors and only a few have succeeded in igniting their fighting spirit and earning my mark of approval!" He voiced his report with the same blazing passion his gym specialised in, showing his enthusiasm for the victorious trainers. However a grin spread itself around his face as a light hearted chuckle escaped his lips "Of course, if they defeated me, they must have decimated the rest of you. AHH!"

The large man had been pulled back down into his chair by a second man next to him who he was having a boisterous discussion with before the meeting took priority. His dark complexion contrasting sharply with his piercing green eyes and the white v-neck shirt with a green and gold pokemon design on the right hand side, the shirt itself being stretched by the man's lean muscles. His ash black hair was pulled into a high pony tail but the ends flared outwards, with hints of bright green and was remarkably similar to a fern tree in terms of style.

The glint of a silver necklace and belt buckle, both in the shape of a holly leaf shined from the lighting above. "Avery Wilson from the Eterna City Greenhouse Gym, promoted 14 trainers this month as many used..._bug_...types from the forest and bird types from the surrounding fields to win." the tone and expression was that of a calm, collected and calculating individual, but turned harsh and bitter at the time he mention of the word bug.

"HA! That proves the awesomeness of flyers, as _even_ the most untrained bird type can vanquish the most skilled and battle-hardened grass types!" the hawkish woman from before blurted out as Avery finished his report. On closer inspection showed a tanned woman of average height with a voluptuous figure, her light brown hair swept over one side of her face while the rest had been pulled into two high ponytails on either side of her head, accompanying a set of red aviator goggles and interlocked hands behind her head,clad in brownish grey fingerless gloves.

The rest of her ensemble included a red and white striped shirt that was overlapped by a brown vest with the trimming being of dark red, and some brown short jeans that didn't even reach the tops of her knees. Her laced leather boots were resting on the edge of the circular table in a bored manner. "I, Tori Aldia, of the Pastoria City of the Paradisaeidae Gym has only had a few challengers.

"No doubt from you flying around bird brain." the comment was blurted out by Fredorick. Tori must have chose to ignore it.

"Since I did my report can I go? There are clear skies out there." her tone had now become impatient.

"But Tori, you cant go yet, or else it'll be boring!" the pale petite blonde from the beginning whined, her left electric blue eye and her startling yellow right eye were watering up as they gazed into Tori's dark brown orbs. The younger of the females was frighteningly the living form of a porcelain doll. The girl was garbed in a pale yellow gown that cut itself short at the girls shin, while the waist adorned a white apron with a basic lightning bot stitch in. The short sleeves were reminiscent to a cloud due to their fluffiness, and underneath the white lace collar rested a powder blue ribbon in a cute little bow. Below that was a set of white knee-high tights alongside tiny black pumps with a yellow lightning bolt for a buckle. Before Tori could answer that she was joking, the girl pounced onto the elder girl and embraced her in a powerful hug, her head resting in the white scarf wrapped around Tori's neck. "I-I do-don't want y-you to go!" streams overflowed, and poor Tori tried in vain to diminish the poor girls crying (and sparing her incredibly expensive scarf from being soaked)

"Summer, you don't have to cry. If you give the report then you can go with Tori_." _ Avery comforted the girl as he had ran from his section of the table and past the three vacant chairs to the upset child. His face practically beaming with a gentle smile as his voice radiated the same amount of emotion. The girl dug her own face deeper in a hope of the man not seeing her immense blush. Turning back to Fredorick she quietly gave her report.

"Summer Watt, of the Sunnyshore City gym, le Chemin d'éclair. Few people are coming to the gym, thinking father is still there...can I go?"

"_huh_...go ahead, we can get by faster once your gone." Fredorick stated as a fact, but caused summer to produce a new batch of tears. Tori took the girl away in hopes of escaping the hearing range of the cold hearted man. " I haven't seen that many tears since the death of Danny the Shiny Tyranitar." no laugh escaped from the two remaining occupant, too busy scowling at the mans awful behavior.

"No need to do that Blak." remarked Joop.

"Well it's true. It was an awful day when the studio light fell on him." Thooom! Joops hand had collided at the table, forming the tiny spider cracks to occur. Blak sweated slightly from the situation. "Well Fantina couldn't make it, too busy ironing out her facial wrinkles. So I, Fredorick Blakviper, of Hearthome City's Windsor Hauntings report that many tried, but they all failed, thanks... to me." he grinned, making the sickly pale complexion tort in a way it was not meant to.

"You mean you used traps to keep them away from you." Avery coldly stated, but the grin never left Blak's face, only widen.

"Well if they could solve a riddle or two then they couldn't and wouldn't hope to defeat me." and he returned to the bored tired man as before "Now _where_ are the other three?" it was Joop who answered.

"Well you know how Mei-ling is like, refusing to leave her icebox of a town. And Jose is the same, not wanting to leave his job unless necessary. Sly...I'm not sure." he started to scratch his chin in concentration, a constipated expression joining it.

"He left."

Blak and Joop stared at Avery for him to continue his tale. "Apparently he decided to leave after his last battle. That was two days ago and they're trying to get a replacement for him at the moment, however he did leave one of his strongest pokemon there to help the newly administrated leader.

Blak became annoyed. "Very interesting. Yet it doesn't answer the question of where the bloody hell he is?"

(Page Break)

"ATCHOOO!"

"Thank goodness we weren't in a cave then. I'm tired being chased by zubat." Mathew breathed a heavy sigh of relief knowing there wouldn't be any flying rodents to catch them off guard. Sly however was clawing at the webbing of mucus interwoven in his hands. Without a tissue in the perimeter, he merely shook the appendages as if they were wet Poochyena.

"AUGH! That's disgusting Sly!" Mat revolted at the droplets flying everywhere.

"Well I could have wiped them on you, but I thought you'd not like it." He gave a cheeky grin to signify he was lying.

"Wow. Thanks for being so considerate."

"Don't worry Mat. I'll tell you what, I'll buy you the first meal we get in Jubilife as a present. How does that sound?

"...Do you promise no spicy food?"

"Promise. NOW LETS GO ALREADY! I GOT SNOT ALL OVER ME!"

(End)

I wanted this chapter to be about introducing the new gym leaders into the story so I wouldn't forget about their submitions. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce the last two, but I still want some surprises and i'm also sorry if i didn't follow your outfit to the letter as i want to make them steryotypical to what type they like, but i never altered their personality, name or origin, just tweaked the outfits to make them work and to get them to stand out. Also if you figure out who Fredorick Blakviper is based around, you will be in the next Omake. Unfortunately no Omake today, I haven't got the inspiration in me as I used most of the funny stuff in the interactions. Anyway, please review, even if it's to say I'm an awful writer and me and my creations should burn along with my canibalised corpse.

It's the thought that counts.

(Disclaimer)

Dark type: Fredorick Blakviper /Part time Hearthome / creator: me

Ice type: Mei-ling Song / Snowpoint City / creator: Miki-san4u

Fire/Fighting: Joop Kenjow / Veilstone City / creator: PhantoMNiGHT321

Grass: Avery Wilson / Eterna City / creator: PhantoMNiGHT321

Water/Steel: Jose Cancos / Canalave City / creator: Lieutenant Pisces

Lightning: Summer Watt / Sunnyshore City / creator: Penny Tee13

Flying: Tori Aldia / Pastoria City / creator: A Bit of Sunshine


	10. Chapter 10: Cooking Up Trouble Part 1

**Chronicles of Envas**

(Begin)

The Goliath structures arched over us as me and Sly struggled against the raging tide of suited men and women along the wide side-walks that ran parallel to the endless wall of motorised steel, the sounds of shouting horns and the smell of expelled fumes. The dull greys, whites and blacks surrounding us were illuminated with the blaring colours of the flashing advertisements and large televisions displaying current events and broadcasts. Everyone ignorant of the other as they nattered away on P-Phones and Blukberrys, vaguely aware of who they collided with.

If I had to describe Jubilife City? I would call it hell.

"Why would people live like this? It's a nightmare!" I exclaimed. It took me and sly an hour just to get into a cramped alley that was situated between two buildings. The amount of rubbish that accumulated provided the perfect food and shelter for small pokemon.

"heh heh, you never really got out much as a kid did you?" Sly stated this fact as the confusion was written on my face. I asked him to explain. "This is what the Metropolis is like in a place like Jubilife City, all of them work in offices and most of them need to move from one building to the next. Besides, this is the morning, where everyone makes their way _to_ work, where everyone is working while _going_ to work, and completely _focused_ on their work to care about you and me." Wow, what a boring lifestyle. "Don't forget that not every city is as peaceful as Hearthome."

We made our way to the exit of the ally and burst out into the cloudy daylight. This area of town thankfully didn't have the river of pedestrians and seemed to be an area for opening restaurants, many of the staff setting up tables for alfresco dining. However I did notice one of the establishments called _Les __îles__ Tourbillonnent _include some cameramen stationed around the entrance setting up some equipment. It looked like they were about to make a show.

"PI!" Looking down to find a small yellow and black rodent look up while pulling onto my trouser leg was a shock. The tiny pokemon seemed very stressed and seemed to urge me to follow as it kept pointing to another ally across the road. Sharing a look with Sly we thought to humour it and let it lead us to the problem.

Turning down between the buildings to find a horde of team spiral members ganging up on two people and their partners was not what I was expecting.

The two in question were a boy and a girl about my own age. The boy featured light brown hair that ended past his ears and the girl sported a mess of bronze locks ending past her shoulders. Their pokemon, a Lucario and a Quivlar looked beaten but resiliant, facing off against five Liepards and Mightyenas, all bearing their teeth and growling/hissing away at them.

"HEY!" Sly shouted out, pulling out a pokeball, and releasing Donphan in a single swoop. "Who ever you are doesn't matter. You shouldn't be ganging up on people. Donphan, use Rollout!" the greyish pokemon started to roll along and slam into three of the rival pokemon and two of the gang members, allowing the corned four to make their way through and backing us up. I reached out and released Candy into the fray.

She started to flap her wings and forming a storm of wind, halting their progress forward or pinning the sationary ones into the wall, letting Donphan finish them."Team Spiral! What were you doing to these people?" they must have been surprised by their knowledge of them, but the apparent spokesman of the troupe answered.

"This doesn't concern you and we are already finished with our discussion with them anyhow." He turned to the light brown haired kid "Remember our bargain Mr Villiams" once they said their parting piece, they all appeared to jump over the building in a single bound, leaving us four speechless.

"Thank you for helping us!" And Sly had been tackled by a flying hug from the boy, squeezing hum uncomfortably. I had to laugh at Sly grimicing exasperated expression. I turned to the stoic girl, hoping she could explain what transpired.

"Perhaps we could talk in a more private setting." She advised,

(Page Break)

"Okay, let us start from the beginning with introductions." The girl took charge of the conversation as we sat within the restaurant with the camera crew. The were not going to let us through at first until the boy mentioned we were his guests and he was a contestant, although he never mentioned what though. All of us sat in a booth having a drink with one of our pokemon present, me with Zeno, Sly with Sandslash, the girl with her Quilava, and the boy having Pichu on his lap.

"My name is Melinda Hughes, and this is my friend Reece Villiams." She paused to sip her hot chocolate, giving me a chance to observe them in detail a bit more. Melinda was quite average in physical appearance and build and was taller than Reece, adorning a black hoody with a sky blue shirt peaking out underneath, and a set of dark blue jeans. Her tan messenger bag was resting on the floor against her black high top shoes. She placed down her cup and continued. "I want to thank you for assisting us with that gang-"

"Yeah, first they herded us down the ally, then we tried to fight them but they mobbed us. Amber (pointing at the Quilava drinking her own hot chocolate) and Lucia (meaning his Lucario) helped to let Ciano (the yellow pokemon sucking on a juicebox) escape to find help and thats where you two showed up in time." went for his cup of coffee, swallowing it with gusto to quench his throat.

"...as I was about to say, we want to know who they were. You stated their name was team spiral, have you run into them before?" her question gave light to her suspicion, apparently we arrived _too_ conveniently.

I placed down my cup of tea to answer her "I will if you tell us what they meant by the 'bargain'." I had my own suspicions of them as well, it could have been some illegal deal gone bad, I had to make sure I wasn't consulting with criminals. Both teens went sombre at this, unsure whether to reply or not. Reece was the first to.

"They took Melinda's other pokemon, Storm, and said that if we want him to return we had to win the trophy."

"And that trophy is..." Sly started to interrogate too, forgeting about his soft drink and resting his arms on the table. I wasn't sure what they were referring to either. Melinda gave an annoyed huff at what I thought was ignorance.

"The Junior Chef Battle for talented cooks thats taking place _here. _Reece is participating so we can use the prize money to fund our pokemon journey. Why they want the trophy seems a little stupid in my opinion, but it isn't a major issue."

Reece started to laugh as his green eyes gleamed "Maybe they want it to decorate their hideout, or show it to their boss." He acted like a grunt behaving like a kid showing an achievement to their parent, making Sly and Melinda laugh to too to some degree. I however was within my thoughts, trying to figure out their true motive.

"...or it's somehow important to them." I wondered out loud. I looked into Melinda's cobalt eyes to show how truthful my next words would be. "I encountered them too at , cutting off slowpoke tails," this shattered the joyous mood and grasping everyone's attention. "I heard that they can sell slowpoke tails for a large sum of money, but if greed was their motivation then they should be asking for the prize money rather than a trinket. So what does a large amount of slowpoke tails and a trophy have in common?"

We were all stumped by this and left our drinks on the table to become unnoticed as we sat in thought, unable to reach a conclusion. Either way, it didn't matter at the moment though as Reece had a competition to win, the rest of us would be there to cheer him on in need of support.

(To be Continued)

Hello my beloved readers. This chapter is merely to get two more OC's into the story and they will appear at random moments in the story to assist in Mats adventure. Also, I left a clue as to what the trophy could be, and I will mention all those that figure it out, but you will have to hurry as the answer will be shown in the next chapter.

KRDiva1 created Melinda Hughes

Lieutenant Cerberus created Reece Villiams

(Omake) (warning-contains depressing situation)

FREDORICK'S BAD DAY

"Arceus, my life is crap." Fredorick was waiting on the platform of the new bullet train that leads to Kamto and Johto, it was installed by by ten years ago and connects to each of the regions in the world. Fredorick had to run errands for Fantina as she was gallivanting to the different contests for her personal pleasure. He had been doing this for the past few years, doing petty chores and running _her_ gym while she gets all the credit. "That is it. The moment a train comes, it will be the end of me."

He strolled to the edge of the platform, waiting the exact minute it should arrive as it runs to the second and is _never_ late. Looking at the clock showed it should be here in a few seconds.

3...

2...

1...

And he jumped.

"WE ARE SORRY TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE TRAIN IS EXPERIENCING DIFFICULTIES AND WILL NOT BE RUNNING TODAY. WE ARE SORRY FOR THIS INCONVIENIENCE." the speakers on the platform informed. Maybe this was a sign that he shouldn't commit suicide. Picking himself up and off the tracks, he made his way out onto the street with a cheery smile on his face. This would be the day he changed his life. No more depressing and cynical remarks. No more-

WHAM

he was hit by the replacement bus.

He was hospitalised for four days with a concussion and a cracked rib, and was placed next to some annoying idiot (I think his name was Percy) who rabbited on about his wondrous Magicarp for the next ten hours.

At least he got some days off and made Fantina leave the contest performers to do her _own _work.


End file.
